


Mackenzie from Midtown & The Nightbird

by NewsroomMc



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewsroomMc/pseuds/NewsroomMc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will was a radio host and Mackenzie was his most regular and favorite caller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling After Hours

It's 2 am. Their time.  The time Mackenzie from Midtown calls.  His favorite caller.  He leans back in his chair for a moment, contemplating, watching the red light flash. It had to be her. And no one is here but him. She's called every night this week. Fuck him if he wanted to talk to her privately for once. He turned the music up for his listeners, and fielded the call from his biggest fan privately. That was just something he could do at this time of night. It was just him in the room.   
"Mackenzie from Midtown?"  
"Nightbird?" her British accent fluttered into his ear.   
"I have our song playing right now." he told her, having played the song she typically requests. Van Morrison. A woman after his own heart.   
"Our song?" she chuckled at him.   
"Mmm." he replied.   
"Right _now_?" she suddenly questioned.   
"Mhm." he smirked to himself, tapping a finger against his lips.   
"So I'm speaking to you _privately_?" she rounded up in a gasp, realizing her voice probably wasn't being fed through radio waves at the same time Van Morrison's was.  
"I figured it's the least I could do for my biggest fan." he told her, his voice low and deep. She's gone quiet. He takes a drag from his cigarette. "What do you do up so late, Mackenzie from Midtown?" he asks, his voice thick from cigarettes.   
"I-I-" He queues up the next song, smirking to himself at her impossibly cute stutter.   
"It's just you and the nightbird, Mackenzie." his voice murmured in reminder, all raspy and gruff.   
"I'm not on the air, Will?" she questions, needing to clarify if she was going to ask what she'd been trying to build up the courage to ask for a couple weeks now. His heart fluttered every time she addressed him by his real name.   
"You're correct, Mackenzie."   
"You get off at 3, right?" she asked him further. Will found himself nodding.   
"Right." he replied, wondering where she was going. Mackenzie took a deep breath.   
"What if I were to call you after 3?" she asked him, and he chuckled.   
"Then you wouldn't be calling me." And then it dawned on him. " _Oh_." She thanked god that through the telephone there was no way he could see her cheeks and neck blushing furiously. "Mackenzie from Midtown, are you subtly asking me for my private number?" Will asked, a smirk back on his lips.  Well, if it wasn't his lucky day. He thanked god for choosing tonight to talk to her privately.  In Midtown, she shut her eyes tight.    
"Yes." she told him, after a composing breath. What the fuck was she doing?

The next thing Mackenzie knew, it was 3:30 am, and she was sprawled out on her bed, dialing his number. Yep, she was fucking nuts.   
"Mackenzie from Midtown?" that familiar voice questioned, and there was something about his voice now that just seemed so much more private and god for-fucking-bid _sexy_.   
"You're not asleep, are you?" she asked him, as he sat down in his chair, pouring himself a scotch.   
"No, I've just gotten home. Plus, I don't sleep. Why do you think I work the graveyard shift, anyways?" he asked her.   
"I-I don't-" she started to stutter.   
"I'm awake, Mackenzie." he interrupted her in assurance. She sighed, him having put her at ease right away. "Now, may I ask why you're still awake?" She bit her lip hard, wishing phones still had cords so she could twirl it around her finger. God, she felt like some fucking adolescent with her head up in the clouds. But she wasn't, so she told him.   
"I can't stop thinking about you." her British voice unveiled to him. Will's eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline. "Your voice, it's-it's haunting, and sexy, and you're charming, and I almost feel as if I know you, I mean _really_ know you, and I can't get you out of my head." she confessed in a quiet voice, her heart thumping rapidly in her chest.   
"Mackenzie." his gravelly voice spoke, making her shudder.   
"Just that, Will; you saying my name does things to me you would never imagine." she almost moaned. _Jesus fuck_ , pull it together, Mac! She was rambling and telling him things she never planned on telling him already, and just _fuck_. Was it a sin that Will was feeling turned on?  
"I like your voice, too. You're a good talker. And the British accent is very sexy." he decided to admit to her and she giggled.   
"It's apart of my job." she explained.   
"A sexy British accent?" he teased her. The fucking charm.   
"The talking. I'm an executive producer of a news show." she giggled again. Fuck, he could get used to that sound. Sexy voice and competent? He liked her. Okay, he already knew he liked her. But, you know.   
"Can I tell you something, Mackenzie?"   
"Sure, Will." she was nibbling on her bottom lip again.   
"I look forward to you calling every night." he revealed. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Once again, she was glad that she was hidden behind a phone. Well, kind of.   
"Can I tell you something?" she then asked. His admission had given her courage.   
"Sure." he replied in that smooth voice.   
"I've fantasized about you, Will." she admitted, in the darkness of her bedroom, under the safety of her covers. Will bit back a groan. He was glad he had never met this woman in real life because he was pretty sure she'd be his un-fucking-doing. How the fuck did he respond to that? "I'm sorry-I shouldn't-I shouldn't have. Oh, fuck me." she stuttered, horribly embarrassed by the onset of silence she had been met with. Will took a small sip of his scotch, letting the liquid burn his throat.   
"Do you want me to?" he asked her cheekily, ignoring her apologies and focusing on how she had said "fuck me". Mackenzie gulped. Was he asking her- "Mackenzie from Midtown, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you wearing?" his voice interrupted her thoughts. Oh god. He could hear her breathing deepen.   
"Just a tank top and knickers." she replied after a few beats, surprised that her teeth haven't nibbled through her lip. He chuckled at her English vocabulary. God, she was adorable.   
"Can you describe your panties to me, Mackenzie? I'd like to get a better picture in my head." And then she fucking laughed back at him.   
"You want to know want my panties look like to get a better picture of me in your head, yet you have no clue what color hair I even have." she playfully teased him. He smirked to himself. She had a point.   
"Fine, Mackenzie from Midtown, what color is your hair?"   
"Brown."  
"Natural?"  
"Yes," she replied, wondering why he was asking that. Oh. She blushed.   
"And your eyes?" he asked her.   
"Brown." she replied, glad that they were off the subject of her hair and the color of it that graced every inch of your body. Will smiled.   
"What about you, Will?"  
"Blonde eyes, blue hair." he replied. She burst out laughing at him. "Fuck. I mean the other way around." he chuckled to himself.  They'd been on the phone maybe twenty minutes, and Mackenzie from Midtown already had him flustered. "And your panties?" he went back to his original question, hoping to fluster her.   
"Black, lace. Slightly sheer. Thong." she replied, quickly but not too quickly. Fuck him. If anything, he was more flustered.   
"Sounds...nice."  
"It is." she giggled, knowing any red blooded male would be sat with an erection. "Will, I just-I wanted you to know this isn't something I normally do." she told him. Not that he was probably thinking that she called random DJs late at night, and inadvertently participated in phone sex with them. She meant more of the, I don't usually fuck men I barely know, especially over the phone.   
"I know, Mackenzie. Neither do I." he responded. "We don't have to do this." he told her softly.   
"I want to, Will. I feel as if I know you. Like really know you. And god, I'm horny," she practically whined, making him gulp. "And as long as you want to..." she trailed off.   
"I do, Mackenzie." he cut her off, stopping her there.   
"I'm very turned on here, Will." she admitted again with a sigh.   
"I'm sat here in a chair with a scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other and an aching hard-on thanks to you." She giggled again.   
"What are you wearing, Will?" she turned the tables on him.   
"I'm in a tshirt and jeans, currently, but you could change that if you want." he told her, nonchalant yet sexy. Fuck if she wants him. The image of him conjured up in her head. "What would you do if you were here with me, Mackenzie, in my apartment?" Will asks after a drag on his cigarette.   
"I-" He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she then cleared her voice before taking a deep breath. "I'd give you a look. A look where you know that I'm devouring you with my eyes. Mentally undressing you. Wanting to devour you with every part of my body. A look that says 'I want you' in a primal needy way, and Will, you almost burst from the look." she tells him, dancing her fingers across the panel of her panties. Will felt his throat go dry. What was he getting himself into?  
"Don't touch yourself, Mackenzie. Not until I tell you to." he manages to choke out, as if he could see her and knew what she was doing. He wants to make her beg for it, even if it's just over the phone. So what if he was a man who liked to play? "Then what would you do?" he quickly asks. He hears her laugh throatily, her fingers moving to the safe area of the waistband of her panties and she doesn't know why the fuck she is listening to a man she's on the phone with, and not just touching herself, but she is.   
"I move closer to you and to your legs, grabbing your thighs, and I dig my manicured nails into your skin through your jeans as I spread your legs wider. Then I climb into your lap, straddling you, and I can feel your excitement through your jeans and my panties, and it's such a fucking turn on to feel just how excited you are." her sultry voice spoke and she was already fucking soaking through her panties.   
"Whoa, Mackenzie." he spoke after clearing his throat, his voice gruff. "When in the story did you get down to your panties?" he asked her. He heard her giggle again. Naughtily. Oh, Jesus.   
"I dropped my skirt as soon as I saw you sitting in that chair you're sitting in right now. It was a hard day at work and god, I need to-I need to be..." she trailed off. He tapped his fingers against his lips. Was she really getting shy about using fuck as a verb?  
"You needed what, Mackenzie?" he asked her, his smooth voice inquiring, and he knew he'd get it out of her because he used to be a fucking lawyer with a 98% conviction rate.   
"To be fucked." she told him. Her voice was small and shy, and wow, she was cute. Even over the phone. He shuddered, hearing her tell him that she needed to be fucked. This was like some sort of wet dream, and the British accent was not helping. "To be fucked and fucked hard, Will. I'm irresistible in one of my silky work blouses, which I undid the top few buttons to help my case by showing some cleavage, and my legs are bare and my shirt's just covering my ass, and you should see what my heels do to my legs, Will."  
"I-I'd like to hear more about the heels and your legs." he stuttered. He imagined her with a smirk on her face. Which she did have. So he was a leg man?  
"They're long, Will. I'm 5'8", and they're long by themselves, but when I wear my high designer heels, they seem to go on forever." Was that a moan? "I then tell you how fuckable you are, because it's obvious you like it when I have a little bit of a dirty mouth." It was definitely a moan.   
"Take off your tank top, Mackenzie." he then demanded without preamble, his hand moving over his dick.   
"Err...okay..." she spoke, pulling it up her body and off her head, throwing it to the floor.   
"Are you in nothing but your panties?" he wanted to clarify.   
"Yes." her voice was a whisper.   
"Good. Now, run your hand down your cleavage for me. Pretend it's my lips, kissing down between your gorgeous breasts. You're almost whimpering because you need my tongue on your nipples, but you're taking what you can get for now." he tells her and he listens to her sigh. He smirks to himself before his next question. "How fucking sexy do you look right now, Mackenzie?" he asked her, hearing her deep breathing deepen.   
"Really." she replied after a breath, but fuck, he wanted to hear it again.   
"Say it." he challenged her.   
"I look really fucking sexy, Will. I'm laying on my bed, and my legs are open, and my tits, and..."  
"How wet are you?" he cut in.   
"I'm really wet, Will." she murmured throatily. "Can I touch myself? Please?" her voice cracked. Will shoveled a hand through his hair. This woman.   
"Over your panties. Stroke your fingers over yourself, Mackenzie. Tell me how that feels." he instructs her. She sighs.   
"It feels good, but not enough. You should get naked, Will." she cut in. He could do that. 

He threw his tshirt over his head before he went to work on his jeans. He sighed, loudly, releasing his hard cock from its denim confinements.   
"Better?" her voice was teasing before she let out a soft moan from what she was doing to herself.   
"Much." he answered her.   
"Touch yourself, Will. For me." she told him.   
"How, Mackenzie? How do you want me to touch myself?" he questioned her, wanting to hear her voice more.   
"Grasp your cock tightly, imagining it's my hand. Work yourself hard, Will, until you're about to come. But don't you fucking dare. Then slowly slide your hand up and down. Torture yourself, Will, 'cuz it'll be so fucking worth it when you do come." she offers him. He needs her naked, too.   
"Slide your panties down your legs and off. Get naked for me. Then spread your legs wide, imagining I'm watching you." She moaned.   
"Okay." she whispered.   
"Okay?" he asked.   
"They're off." she reiterated.   
"Run your fingers slowly over your pussy lips, then touch your clit. Imagine your finger is my tongue. When I flick my tongue against you it's long and hard. Now, Mackenzie, I want you to continue with your fantasy. Every time you or I moan audibly, pinch one of your nipples with your free hand, but don't stop rubbing your clit. You got that?" he asked her. She shuddered from the utter sexiness.   
"Yes." she choked out, trying to remember where she left off. Straddling him. Right. "I've gotten you out of your shirt and out of your jeans, and I'm down to my underwear, too. I'm grinding myself down on you 'cuz I fucking need something and you're groaning and grunting because the friction just isn't enough and my lips are on your neck. Your hands are plastered to my ass cheeks, trying to grind me down harder in your lap and my fingernails are scratching at your chest and your cock is feeling achingly good rubbing against me even if it's through our underwear." He moaned. He couldn't help it. This was almost too much. He felt a need to get control surge through him, so he decided to take the reigns from her and continue the story.   
"I move one of my hands from your ass, running it up your thigh and then up your tummy. I feel your ribs and your soft skin, and I rub my thumb right underneath one of your bra encased tits. You softly moan, and it's the prettiest little sound I have ever heard. I then slide my hands to your back, my fingers gliding over your feminine muscles as I locate the clasp of your bra. Even though my hands are shaking, I make quick work of it, and your cheeks are blushing and your lips are swollen, and I question if I've ever seen something so beautiful in my life." She sighed. God, she liked this. "I move my lips to your shoulder, so sexy in a subtle way. I'm pushing the strap of your bra off your shoulder with my fingers slowly, and you barely seem to notice because my lips are serving as quite the distraction. I've worked it down to your elbow, and more of your breasts are revealed but your pretty nipples are still covered. I move my lips from your shoulder, across your cleavage, and to your other shoulder. I do the same thing, one of my hands holding you in place by your hip, my other hand dancing along your spine."   
"Don't stop, Will. Please."  
"I slide your bra off you, revealing you to myself. You're a beautiful woman, Mackenzie. I softly move my thumb over one of your nipples and you sigh, thrusting your chest out to me in a silent plea. Are your nipples hard right now, Mackenzie?" he asked her.   
"Yes, Will. Fuck." she moaned. "I then pay you attention with my lips, first just playfully kissing and teasing. But then, I can't help but throw my tongue in the mix. My licks are making you sigh, so I wonder what else my mouth can do. I pull your nipple into my mouth, sucking lightly. Your hands made their way into my hair and you're pulling hard, so I suck harder. Then I graze my teeth against you, and you yelp, but your pushing my head against you in an attempt to make me stay. So then I move my lips to your cleavage and kiss up your neck." his voice is low and seductive, and she can barely control herself.   
"Fuck me, Will." she pleads because she can feel herself getting close, and she needs this.   
"You're getting desperate so you lean up as I hook my fingers into your panties, giving me room to pull them down your gorgeously long legs. You help me by lifting up your knees and working them the rest of the way down. You're fucking soaking, and you're pawing at my boxers and we somehow rid me of them, too. You can't take any more teasing so you grab my cock, and sink down on it, making me moan in surprise." He could hear her whimpers down the line. "Are you close, Mackenzie?" he asks her.   
"Yes." she whined.   
"Fuck yourself with your fingers, and make sure you keep the heel of your hand on your clit." He almost came at her obscene groan. "You start riding me once your tight pussy gets used to me, and you're sweating and your cheeks are blushed a pretty pink, and your lips are slightly apart and I have to tear my eyes away from your gorgeous tits because I don't want to miss the rest of you. Sheer sexiness, Mackenzie."  
"Oh god, Will." she moaned, and was panting hard, and he had to finish this story for her.   
"You're close, Mackenzie, so with one hand on your hip and the other on your chin, I pull you into a kiss. My hand that's on your hip disappears between your legs and I'm rubbing that bundle of nerves, and you can't stop moaning."  
"Will, I'm...gonna...come." she announced, her breathing rapid.   
"Come for me, Mackenzie." he coaxed her, hearing her breath hitch.   
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" her shrill voice is calling.   
"How good does it feel?" he asks her, his own hand still moving on himself.   
"So, so, so fucking...goooood." she moaned, "oh my fucking, god!" she cried. Then her luxurious moans began to subside. He listened to her panting, a smug grin on his lips. "Will?" he then heard her soft voice ask meekly.   
"Yes?" he asked her back.   
"You didn't come, did you?"  
"Not yet, Mackenzie. I'll take care of myself later. I wanted to take care of you first. Listen to you." he explained to her.   
"No." she spoke in a humph.   
"What?" he questioned confused.   
"That's not fair, Will." she whined.   
"It is if that's what I wanted." he countered.   
"Shush. What if I want to hear you, too?" she asked him. He chuckled at her. "I come around your cock, and you somehow manage to impressively hold off coming yourself. Such a gentleman." she chides, and his chuckles had immediately halted. "So I gaze into those blue eyes, a smile on my lips. 'You didn't come.' I say, my teeth biting my lower lip. It's less of a question and more of a statement, so I take it as a challenge. I take your hand that was rubbing my cunt, and I slide your fingers in my mouth, one by one and nice and slow. You groan loudly when you realize I'm tasting myself, and there's something about me sucking on your fingers that make you wish it was your dick." her sultry voice explained to him, and there was something about her British accent that made her words seem less obscene.   
"Jesus Christ." he can't help groaning.   
"And then, I dip a finger between us because you look so left out, and I run my finger down your cheek to your lips, tracing them. Your tongue darts out to lick your lips and taste me, and I can't help but follow up with a kiss. 'I taste good, don't I, Billy?' I murmur against your ear."  
"Delicious." he interrupts in a moan.   
"Then I shift my weight back on you, grabbing your thighs, and start to slowly work you again. I lean back just far enough so you can watch yourself fuck me."  
"Jesus, I'm gonna come." he interrupts her, feeling all the tell tale signs.   
"'I want you to come all over me,' I whisper with a grunt."  
"Oh, fucking fuck, Mackenzie!" he groans, and she listens to him moaning, satisfied with herself. He continues pumping himself, until he's fucking spent and Jesus. When his moans come to a stop and all she can hear is his jagged breathing, she can't help but giggle.   
"Good?" she asks him.   
"So fucking good." he tells her, and God, his voice sounds even sexier after he comes with all his moaning and groaning that she almost wants to think of some excuse to keep him on the phone. But she decides against it, wanting to play a little coy... Even though they had just fucked on the phone.   
"Thank you, William, and good night." her voice sang.   
"Good night... Wait, what?" his confused voice asked, but she had already hung up and was gone. He slumped into his chair, dropping his cell phone on the floor. What a woman. Mackenzie. Thanks to her, she'd now be running through his thoughts all night, and he'd be lucky if he can even fall asleep tonight. 


	2. Republican Nitwit

She groaned, swatting at her alarm clock. Hadn't she just fallen asleep? She pressed a hand to her aching temple. When did she get so old? When did a little bit of wine give her a headache? Then the memories of a few hours ago came flooding back with the realization that she was as naked as the day she was born. She had phone sex. With Will. A man she didn't even know. _Jesus_. Her cheeks were flushed as she scrambled out of bed, heading for the shower. But God, it had been hot. She turned on the shower, getting it to a perfect temperature, and stepped under the pulsing warmth. She smiled softly, letting herself melt under the water. It had been extremely hot. To be honest, she hadn't even known she had it in her. Yes, she could be kinky and lose her inhibitions, but with a complete stranger? Sloan would love to hear this story. Like she would ever tell her, she snorted. 

 

The first run down meeting was over, and she just couldn't seem to get him the fuck out of her head. As per usual. But it was worse.  "Hey Mac?" Sloan shook her out of her thoughts once everyone had filtered out but the two of them.

"Debt ceiling, B block. I already told you. I can't get it in A." Mac snapped at her. 

"I know, Kenz, but are you okay? You seem...distracted." Sloan asked her friend. 

"I'm fine, Sloan. Do I not seem fine? I'm fine." she reassured her, albeit a little hysterical. 

"Did you meet someone?" Sloan pried with a raise of her eyebrow. 

"What? No!" Mac scoffed, leading Sloan out of the conference room. 

"Fine. Don't get all defensive." Sloan baited her. Mac rolled her eyes. 

"You're an idiot."

"You love me."

"Sometimes. Now, go drool over stocks or Don or whatever it is you do." Mac told her as she opened the door to her office. 

"Fine, but I'll get whatever it is out of you." Sloan sang. 

He hadn't slept a wink. _Mackenzie_. He didn't even know her fucking last name. He had chuckled to himself when he saved her number to his phone as Mackenzie from Midtown, but after his second pack of cigarettes for the night, he was beginning to find it unsettling. What did he know about her? Her name is Mackenzie. She lives in Midtown. She likes Van Morrison. She has the sexiest British accent he had ever heard. She is an executive producer for a news show. And she has an extremely sexy imagination. He shuffled a hand through his blonde hair. What could a Google search get him? 'Sexy British Executive Producer named Mackenzie. And news. And Van Morrison. And Midtown.' Did he mention sexy? He chuckled to himself. This was New York. He'd need to get more information out of her somehow. 

He was Will McAvoy. Nebraskan farm boy, with southern charm and a fierce intellect that allowed him to graduate from law school early, rack up an insanely high conviction rate, and retire by the time he turned 40 with enough money to his name so that he could live more than comfortably and pursue more of what he loved, like music. He was also a man who got what he wanted, and right now, that was Mackenzie. And he was not going to ask her on a date by shooting her a lame text or calling her cell phone.  So, he got on his laptop. News shows stationed in New York City. NBC. FOX. Dear God, don't work for FOX. ABC. Mackenzie. Executive Producer. ACN. _Bingo_. Mackenzie McHale. Will couldn't help grinning like a cat who got the mouse. Traipsing the Internet and making a few calls, he was able to figure out just how to get flowers to her office. _McAvoy, you genius_. 

Mackenzie blushed furiously as Don Keefer came into her office with a big bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Who the fuck would have sent her these? Brian Brenner? No fucking way. With a raised eyebrow, Don set them on her desk and then made himself scarce. Unable to hide her smile, she plucked the card out of the bouquet, unable to wait any longer to find out who the sender was. 

_Mackenzie McHale,_

_I had an amazing time last night, but I'm a man who likes to wine and dine a woman. We seem to have skipped that part... Join me at 8 o'clock Saturday night at Carbone's for some good food and even better company?_

_Yours Truly, Will McAvoy_

Okay. Charming, but a little chauvinistic. She may have thrown a drink in his face in response. But he had asked her on a date, which was very exciting. And he sent these beautiful flowers. And Carbone's? Was this guy made of money? Wasn't he just a radio show host? Honestly, she would probably just say yes for the free meal at Carbone's.  "Rumor has it someone sent you a gorgeous bouquet of flowers," Sloan spoke excitedly, bursting through her door. Mackenzie groaned as Sloan gasped. "Rumor is verified as true. Who are they from?" Sloan asked excitedly, leaning against her desk. 

"No one." Mac answered, taking off her glasses as Sloan suddenly swiped the card from her fingers. "Sloan!" she yelled. Fuck. 

"Mackenzie McHale," Sloan cleared her voice. "I had an amazing time last night, but I'm a man who likes to wine and dine a wonderful woman..." Sloan wiggled her eyebrows at Mac, who seemed to slink down into her chair. "We seem to have skipped that part..." Sloan read, her eyebrows shooting up. She read the rest silently before shooting Mac a questioning look. "Mac?" she spoke, her best friend blushing furiously. 

"It's really none of your business, Sloan." Mac tried to shrug her off. 

"Did you have an extremely casual rendezvous last night with someone you barely know?" Sloan couldn't keep quiet. This was too juicy. 

"No." Mac replied quietly, clicking away on her laptop. 

"No to the rendezvous or to the barely knowing?" Sloan asked her, making Mac groan in frustration. 

"Jesus, Sloan." Mac had a feeling she wasn't going to let this drop. "Fine. Fine. You really want to know?" she asked, to an enthusiastically nodding Sloan.  "I had phone sex with a man last night who's basically a perfect stranger." she revealed, making sure not to make eye contact with her friend, still clicking away on her computer. Sloan couldn't help gasp. 

"You what?" Sloan asked incredulously. "How did you meet? Err... You know..." Mac groaned in embarrassment. 

"Are you going to make fun of me?"

"Spill it, Kenz." 

"He's a radio DJ. And I call in sometimes because I like the music he plays and I like the things he talks about, and it's late, and sometimes I just feel lonely."

"Did you guys do it on air?" Sloan asked her with a mischievous smirk. 

" _What_? No!" Mac cried. "I-I asked him for his number. And then one thing led to another and..."

"And now he's taking you on a date?"

"I haven't accepted, yet."

"Jesus, Kenz! It's Carbone's. Isn't it like $1000 a plate there? Id accept if he was a serial killer!" Mackenzie bit her lip. 

"What if he doesn't live up to my conjured image of him?"

"What if he does?" Sloan countered. 

"And I didn't like his tone all that much in the card..."

"Kenz. It was charming."

"And a little piggish?" 

"I found it kind of sexy." Mac couldn't help nibbling on her lip again. 

"I think I'll just text him my acceptance. A phone call would be a little too eager, don't you think?" Mac asked Sloan. As if she could give good advice on this. 

"Whatever, Kenz."

_I'll meet you there at 8.   -MM_

Will smirked to himself as he quickly opened the text message from her that just came through. God, he could not wait. 

Saturday night came soon enough, and Sloan had insisted on helping Mac get ready for her date.  "Whether he's a babe or a complete bust, you look like sex on legs." Sloan told her. She was wearing a black lace dress, cut low in the front revealing just enough cleavage, and low in the back revealing just enough of her feminine back. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was seductive. On her feet were her favorite peep toe Louboutins.  "Do my legs themselves look good?" Mac asked her, striking a pose in her mirror. So she had an inkling he liked legs, so what if she wanted them to look good?

"They look really hot, Mac. I wish I had your legs," she pouted.  

Oh shush. I guess I'm ready. Wish me luck?" Mac bit her lip. 

"Good luck, Kenz!" Sloan hugged her. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." she pushed her through the door. 

Mac quickly hailed a taxi, sending her on her way to the restaurant. God, she was nervous. What if he didn't like her? What if she hated him? What if he just didn't meet her fantasy? She shook the thoughts out of her head. Everything would be fine. 

Will was sweating in his blue Hugo Boss suit, as he waiting for Mackenzie to appear. 8:15. Was he going to be stood up? He then averted his attention to the flustered brunette, talking rapidly to the host a mile a minute. A gorgeous woman, really. And she was headed for his table. Will pulled on the collar of his dress shirt. Could that be her? Brunette. Dark eyes. Long, long legs. Oh fuck.  "Will?" the woman questioned, a British lilt. His mouth suddenly became dry. She was hot. Very hot. And even better up close. Be smooth, McAvoy. _Smooth_. 

"Mackenzie from Midtown?" he inquired with sparkling eyes as he stood up from his seat. He offered his hand to her, smiling at her blushing cheeks. 

"Sorry I'm a little late. There was traffic, and we hit every red light..." she was rambling as she placed her hand in his, but her words trailed off as he brought her hand up to his lips. 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mackenzie," his voice traveled down her spine as he moved behind her to pull out her chair. 

"Mac." she spoke bluntly. 

"What?" he asked her with a grin as she took her sit. 

"Thank you." she told him in reference to his chivalry. "And that's what my friends call me." she blushed even harder, answering his question. 

"You don't think maybe that could have come up in one of those numerous late night calls?" he chuckled, watching her bite her lip. 

"Mac from Midtown just doesn't have quite the ring." she countered as their waiter then approached. 

Will McAvoy was pulling out all the stops. Kissing her hand upon meeting. Pulling out her chair for her. Ordering the most expensive wine. And looking incredibly suave and handsome. What the fuck was this man doing hiding behind sound waves? He was gorgeous.  "So, ACN, huh?" Will asked her, watching her smile. "News Night with Elliott Hirsch?"

"Do you watch?" Mackenzie asked, her eyes flicking up from the menu to look at him, lips pursed. 

"I do. A bit liberal for my tastes, but it's a smart show." he spoke nonchalantly, skimming over his options. She shot a look at him that he conveniently missed. A fucking republican. Gorgeous, sexy, rich, funny. There had to be something wrong with him. And here it was. 

"You know, just because Republicans, specifically The Tea Party, do twenty dumb things to the Democrats' one, currently, doesn't mean we're going to fabricate nineteen dumb things for Democrats just so it's even. It would be the same the other way around." she shot at him. He looked up from his menu, and smirked at her. Touchy subject? And Will McAvoy never learned how to bite his tongue. Or back down from an argument. 

"But you're a democrat, aren't you? And Elliott?" he challenged her, even though he knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. Wasn't politics the number one danger conversation zone? She wrapped her fingers tightly around her wine glass, about to throw it in his face. 

"Look, Will. I don't know where you get off, or what you're getting at, or why the fuck you probably feel like you have some right to discuss politics with me, but..."

"I wrote speeches for Bush 41." he told her after a sigh, then closing his eyes realizing he should've kept his mouth shut. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we just forget that conversation? Of course your show is leaning liberal right now. The Tea Party is full of a bunch of fucking idiots, and I can probably guarantee to you that I hate them even more than you do." he told her. She couldn't hide her smirk. 

"More than I do?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm a moderate conservative." he shrugged. 

"I didn't think there were any of those left." Mac mused. 

"Well, you're on a date with one right now. And this particular one doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and likes to make an ass of himself. I'm sorry, again." he apologized. 

"It's okay. And you're not an ass if you know how to apologize." she smiled at him, as the waiter was approaching again. He salvaged the date for now. 

He smiled at the fact that she didn't just order a little salad, and smiled even more when she suggested they move to a safe subject like Van Morrison.  "You play guitar?" she had asked him, eyes wide, after she swallowed a bite of food. It was as if he told her he was Jimi Hendrix or something. 

"Yes," he chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. 

"You have to play for me sometime!" she squealed excitedly, her hands flailing. So there'd be another time? He couldn't stop smiling. This date had definitely been salvaged. And was it just him, or was she getting even more attractive as every minute passed?

 

"Will the two of you be doing dessert?" the waiter then interrupted the two. 

"Dessert, Ms. McHale?" Will asked her, seeing her bite on her lip. "Yes, we'll do dessert. Choose whatever you want, Mac."

"Will you share with me, Will?" she asked him with those doe eyes. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he nodded and heard her order something chocolatey. 

 

"And my friend, Sloan. You know, Sloan Sabbith." "Economy extraordinaire?" Will asked, watching her nod, a smile on her lips.  "She sprouts all this mathematical nonsense off the top of her head, and then there's me, who can't count unless it's on my fingers!" she exclaimed, with a self deprecating giggle. God, she was charming. He lowered his eyebrows at her, trying not to laugh. 

"Do you really?" he asked her, watching her take another bite of decadent chocolate whatever the fuck she ordered. 

"Yes," she giggled, and then sighed at the sinful tastiness. He liked it when she did that.  "So, Will. A lawyer. A speech writer for Bush. Then a host of a radio show? Something's not adding up." she told him, watching him lick his lips as he shrugged. 

"Don't get me wrong, I loved writing and arguing, but I decided I needed a little break and wanted to do something fun. Not so stressful." he explained to her. 

"Have you ever thought of getting in front of a camera?" she asked him, running a finger along the rim of her wine glass. He snorted at her.

"I would get eaten alive." he took a bite of the dessert. "God, this is good."

"No, Will. Really. You have the voice, the looks, the smarts. You better watch it, because with a 98% conviction rate, you must know your stuff, and if ACN is ever desperately in need of a legal correspondent..." 

"I'll come to your rescue, Mac." he winked at her. _Jesus Christ_. 

"I'm no damsel in distress, Will." she rolled her eyes, taking another bite. He chuckled at her. 

"But you do have some chocolate on your mouth." he smirked, enjoying watching her blush again. "Let me." he told her, leaning over the table. She felt her heart skip a beat as he brushed his thumb on the corner of her lips. Electric. She blushed harder. And then he brought his thumb to his mouth. "It seriously is good." he reiterated, making her blush even more, a giggle escaping her lips. 

Boy, did Will McAvoy know how to wine and dine a woman. Mac sighed as she led the way out of the restaurant, feeling his eyes burning her. He was happy to let her lead the way as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyes settling on the sight of her ass turning into those impeccable legs.  "Thank you, again, Will." she smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners once they stepped outside of the restaurant. 

"The pleasure was all mine." he told her, leaning close to her. Did he ask her back to his? "It's gorgeous out, tonight." she sighed conversationally, breathing in his delicious cologne at the same time. He even smelled good.

"I think I'll walk home, tonight. Enjoy the fresh air." she voiced her thoughts. 

"Can I walk you home?" Will asked her, seeing a smile cover her lips after a pause of hesitation. 

"I'd love that." she told him, turning to lead the way. 

They strolled together, conversation light, their night coming to an end.  "This is where I live." Mackenzie sighed, looking at the brownstone, then back at him. 

"I had a lot of fun, tonight." Will told her, watching her grin. 

"Me too, Will. Thank you again." she told him, biting on her lip, unable to stop glancing at his. God, he was a handsome man. Will moved closer to her. _Kiss her, McAvoy_. 

"I want to see you again." he told her, something a bit rougher about his voice. She shuddered at its sexiness. 

"I'd like that." she replied, her voice almost a whisper. He was in her personal space and he was invading all her senses. She watched him lick his lips, his eyes now on her own. _Kiss her, McAvoy!_

"Do you mind if I..." he began, but God, he couldn't finish his sentence because he couldn't resist any longer, so he just grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close and kissed her. His lips were soft, and just _wow_. Mackenzie's heart was racing as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I was going to say 'kiss you goodnight'." he told her, his breathing ragged as she nodded, and then grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling him back to her. This kiss wasn't so soft, because once he slipped his tongue in her mouth, she was like a woman possessed. It was hot and needy and wet, and at some point he had pressed her against the wall of her building. He was even a good kisser. God, his lips were sensational, and she was pretty sure he tasted better than that fucking chocolate cake. She needed more of him. Now that she'd had a taste, she could not let him just leave. 

"Come up for a drink?" she asked him suddenly, breathlessly, surprising her own self, her thumb stroking the cheek her hand cupped as he broke the kiss. She was nibbling on her lip again as he grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards her building's entrance, a silent 'fuck yes'. He was seriously enjoying this turn of events. 

They were kissing on the elevator, his hands glued to her hips, and they stayed glued to each other's lips as she walked them towards her door once the elevator reached her floor.  "Feel free not to be such a gentleman," she murmured,  in reference to his hands, finishing the kiss as she turned toward the door, fishing for her key in her clutch. She smirked as she felt his hands sneak around her waist as she finally pulled her key out. 

"I'm a southern boy at heart, what do you expect?" he teased her, moving her hair off the back of her neck and replacing it with his lips. 

"I expect the dirty man who...mmmm...brought me to orgasm over...God! Over the phone the other night..." she struggled to get out with a giggle. His lips were doing things to her. She could barely speak, let alone unlock her door. He chuckled at her, grabbing her hand in his and helping her unlock her door. "You're distracting." she whined, grabbing one of his hands from around her waist to pull him into her apartment. "And you seem to have this affect on me to make me want to do things I don't usually do." she flirted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, a playful smile on her lips. 

"I think you're the most attractive woman I've ever seen." he admitted, his arms wrapped back around her waist, a soft smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I'm serious." he told her, his eyes seeking out hers. 

"God, you have the prettiest eyes." she told him, biting on her lip. So, she wasn't too good at taking compliments? He smirked at her. "Kiss me, Billy." she requested, which he would've fulfilled right away, but...

" _Billy_?" he asked her, an eyebrow raise and a frown. 

"You know. A nickname for Will?" she sarcastically spoke. 

"Don't call me that." he told her, his face stern. 

"Why?" she pouted"I like Billy." He needed to kiss those lips again, but he had to get this straight. 

"I fucking hate it. No one calls me that." he murmured. 

"Sorry, _Billy_." she spoke, a glint in her eye, a playful smirk on her face. "Now are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked, taking ahold of his tie and drawing him to her, her eyes dark and the corners of her mouth quirked up. With a groan of frustration, he let her pull him to her, him kissing her smiling lips as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. After all, she was way too adorable to resist. He readjusted his hold on her, letting his jacket slide to the ground. She sighed, his lips sandwiching her bottom lip, his tongue sweeping in her mouth. He really, really knew how to kiss. What a pleasant turn this night had taken, she thought. 

"I thought you were gonna be...mmmm...a complete prick at the beginning of tonight." she sighed into the kiss, a hand running through his perfectly coiffed hair. "But instead, it seems as if my fantasies didn't even do you justice." she flirted with a wink. 

"Likewise." he spoke. There were countless disastrous ways tonight could have gone, yet it seemed as if the stars were aligned and extreme luck had struck him. Was it possible she was perfect? "But, how assumptuous, Mac from Midtown," he then added as an afterthought to her prick comment, feigning hurt but still smiling against her pretty lips. 

"You were...being...an arse." she explained, keeping up the banter between kisses. 

"God, you're so British. It's so sexy." he groaned, pressing himself harder against her. 

"I'm not British." she nipped at his lower lip in defiance, her eyes pointedly staring into his. "I'm an American." she added once she released his lip from her teeth. 

"Okay, but you're also British..." he told her, a smug look on his face, until it disappeared when he saw red flash in her eyes. 

"Are you always this fucking daft?" she asked incredulously in a huff, pulling away from him and abruptly ending their lip lock. Okay, maybe she was a little neurotic. 

"Maybe we should just stop talking." Will suggested, frustratingly running a hand through his hair. 

"You do talk too much." she told him with a dramatic eye roll.  "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"One, of course I do. Haven't we been discussing my careers for the better half of the night? Two, you're one to talk. Three..." he trailed off. She arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him. 

"Three?" she encouraged him. 

"Three, you _are_ British." he told her, making her groan in utter frustration. Truth was, he hadn't really had a three. But he guessed that one worked. 

"I'm not fucking British. Yes, my parents are British. Yes, I went to Cambridge. But I was born in America, and I was raised in America. And after college, I came back to America." she told him, jabbing her finger in his chest. 

"Okay, okay. You're American. Jeez." he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Are you always this neurotic?" he asked her, because one, it was a valid question, and two, it was sure to rile her up again. So what if he found it exceptionally sexy when she got mad? (Okay, this was their first time actually meeting, but he had fired her up three times already, and he found himself getting turned on more than he should be each time. There was something about how her eyes would darken, her breathing would deepen, and just everything. Hey, he used to be a lawyer. He had a thing for arguing already. Then add Mackenzie McHale to that equation.) Then she surprised him by grabbing his tie and yanking him back to her, an oomph escaping his mouth. 

"You really should shut the fuck up now." she told him, before attacking his lips with hers once again. Maybe she found their banter hot too? Her tongue shoved in his mouth, and her hands now desperately attempting to undo the knot in his tie was definitely validation for his theory. She was definitely finding it hot. She pulled the tie from around his neck, dropping it to the floor to join his jacket. "I take back what I said about not being a prick."

"I guess I'm lucky...you didn't...strangle me...with that, then," he tried to tease, a grunt punctuating his sentence in frustration that she had pulled her lips away from his again. But now they were on his neck. "Oh, fuck..." he hissed, her teeth nipping, her lips sucking. 

"If you speak again, I'm biting you. Hard." she threatened him, her fingers deftly undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt as she kissed his Adam's apple before moving her assault down. He chuckled, his chuckle turning into a loud groan when her teeth pulled the sensitive skin on the hollow of his neck. He sighed, craving to taste her skin, but enjoying the sinful pleasure she was giving him. But his need to taste her overpowered, so he grabbed her arms, pulling the one from around his neck and the other from its newly discovered place on his chest from the gap in his half unbuttoned shirt, and spun her around, pulling her back against him. She let out a frustrated groan. She was just getting close to the good part. 

"My turn." he murmured in triumph, pleased with how easy it had been to reposition her in her haze. But her groan turned into a pleased sigh when he moved her hair off the back of her neck and placed a wet kiss where her hair had been. He tightened his hold across her when she couldn't help grinding her ass against his cock in retaliation, making him grunt. She could feel the unmistakable sensation of a growing erection against her ass. 

"Excited, Billy?" she teased him, at the exact moment he found the zipper on her dress. 

"Not as excited as you, I bet." he countered, yanking down the zipper in his own form of retaliation. She couldn't help but gasp, especially with the new found cold air of her apartment on her back. "Fuck." he accidentally uttered aloud. Even her back was fucking sexy as hell. But he had to resist the urge to lick down it for now. Instead, he had other plans: torturing her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers on her shoulder, pushing the sleeve of her dress down her arm. "I want to hear that pretty moan I heard on the phone." he told her, before placing his lips right where her neck met her shoulder. She couldn't help but gasp, and then give into that moan he requested when she felt his lips sucking. "That's it." he told her, before moving his lips up her neck. "So very sexy, Ms. McHale." he told her, placing his lips right under her ear. She couldn't help squirming against him as she let out another moan. His lips were now kissing the side of her neck. She threw her arm back, scraping her fingernails through his hair in pleasure. She could feel herself crumbling at his feet, a yelp escaping her as he drug his teeth on her neck without warning.

He was definitely in control of this exchange, and though she liked it, she didn't like it. So, she turned in his arms, and lifted his chin away from her neck, placing a hot kiss on his lips. "Mmmm." he groaned, his eyes drifted shut, a hand running up her bare back. She seized the opportunity to push him back with a manicured hand. He couldn't stop the grunt that escaped him.  "What'd I do now?" he asked her, his lips in a frown. His frown turned into a look of suspense though, when he took on the devious smirk that was on her lips. 

"I'm upping the ante." Mackenzie explained, satisfied in the fact that his eyes were glued to her every move. He watched her as she shrugged her dress off her shoulders, and let it fall into a pile on the floor, stepping out of it still in her Louboutins. His jaw hit the floor, raking in the sight of her body. His eyes traveled down her neck, past the perfect soft curves of her breasts and ample cleavage supported by a lacy black bra. That sight in itself would make any man howl, but as his eyes traveled down, she just got sexier. Her stomach was taut and curved into sexy womanly hips, where underneath was the waistband to her tiny black lace panties. He swallowed hard, starting to sweat as his eyes traveled down her long, long feminine legs. Jesus. She had to have the best set of legs he had ever seen on a woman.  "Stop drooling, McAvoy. It's unbecoming for a man your age." she scolded him him, feeling unbelievably sexy and confident watching him sweat. She was confident in her body, but she never got this degree of reaction from a man. 

"Please get your ass over here." he pleaded, watching her smirk turn that much naughtier. Feeling liberated by his gaze, she reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, taking a step closer to him. Sliding the straps down her arms, she took another step. Letting it slip completely from her body, he reached out desperately, grabbing her around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. His fingers stroked all over her body as he kissed her full lips, spinning her around and walking her back to the door they had entered through. "You're unbelievable." he murmured, pushing her up against the door. There was just something so erotic about her practically naked while he was basically fully clothed still. He grabbed her wrists from around his neck and pinned them above her against the door. 

"And you're entirely over....dressed..." she sighed, trailing off as his lips were back on her neck and kissing down her throat. He kissed past her collarbone, bringing his lips to her enticing cleavage. 

"So gorgeous," he sighed, kissing across one of her breasts to an erect nipple, sucking it between his lips before he moved to the other one and repeated his ministrations.  She couldn't help arching her back against him, struggling to free herself from his grip. Getting a hand loose, she got back to work on his shirt buttons as he seemed pleased to kiss all over her chest. He let her other hand go as he decided there were more important places for his hands to explore. She popped one open, then two, then three, four, and five with an ease that surprised her, licking her lips once she flicked the last button undone. Fuck, she needed to get her hands on him. Then he moved his lips back to her throat, making her thank god for the room to run her fingers over him. She started at his stomach, surprisingly smooth, but as she ran her fingers up to his chest she couldn't help biting her lip. She giggled when his lips stopped when she startled circling his nipples with her fingertips. He tilted his head back when she ran her nails down his chest, finally giving her enough room to actually take in his torso. Gorgeous really. His strong, masculine chest covered in wiry chest hair, then down his stomach was a sexy treasure trail leading to what she really wanted. But that would have to wait for now. Instead, she opted for pushing his dress shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

"Off with it, Will." she told him, her voice throaty and her eyes dark. He slipped his shirt off obediently, hoping she liked what she saw. Her eyes raked him in, stood shirtless in his dress pants. Fuck his shoulders were strong and broad and sexy, along with the rest of him. His arms made her want to be wrapped in them forever, and god, he was just beautiful.  "Has anyone ever told you you're too fucking gorgeous to be in radio?" she asked him, reaching out for his belt and pulling him back to her. He laughed as she placed a kiss on his chest, her hands moving from his hips up his body to his shoulders. 

"And you're too gorgeous to be hidden behind scenes." he whispered, pressing his lips against hers as he let her turn them around. 

"You taste too good to be in radio, too." she murmured, pulling him along with her as she worked to move their party into the bedroom. 

"I don't think that's a thing." he teased her as she blindly undid his belt and whipped it from the loops of his pants, adding it to the array of clothes scattering the floor of her apartment before leading him through the door of her bedroom. 

 

"Do you mind if I leave the lights on? Or is that too liberal for you?" she questioned, taking a teasing dig at his conservative views. 

"God, you're so fucking witty." he sarcastically spoke, letting her push him onto the bed. He raised his eyebrow at her as she straddled his legs, kneeling. She teasingly ran her palm over his hardness before moving her fingers to the button on his pants. She made quick work of the button and his zipper, as she yanked down his pants once he kicked off his shoes and socks. Jesus, even his legs were sexy. 

"Now we're finally even." she smirked, daringly running her fingers up his sexy legs and over the bulge in his boxer briefs. He grabbed her hand, pulling her so she would fall on top of him, her fingers lost in his chest hair as her lips were magnetically pulled back to his. Her long, smooth legs were tangled with his, and her breasts were pressed against his chest, and she was sighing the prettiest sighs as he kissed her soundly. She was all woman. A hand lost in her brunette hair and his other on her pert ass, pushing her tight against him, he found himself yearning to learn everything that was Mackenzie McHale. The little idiosyncrasies, and the quirks, and fucking everything about her. Her favorite foods, and movies, and books, and _everything_.   _Jesus Christ, McAvoy. Get a fucking hold of yourself._ She resituated herself on him, needing more friction, smiling when he grunted in response of her straddling him correctly. She teasingly wiggled her ass on his hardness, both his hands now gripping her ass over her panties. Jesus Christ, Mackenzie McHale. _Wait_. McHale. British. 

"Ambassador McHale!" he exclaimed, in an epiphany-like moment. 

" _What_?" she asked, incredulously as he gripped her ass harder and pulled her hard against himself. 

"Appointed by Thatcher. Right?" he questioned. Dear fucking God. She rolled her eyes at him dramatically. 

"Please refrain from speaking about my father when I'm practically naked on top of you with my ass in your hands." she berated him, because seriously, what the fuck? "And why...." she trailed off, studying his sheepish face. "Nevermind." she finally spoke. Deciding against asking him why the fuck he had been thinking about that. "Just..." And she grabbed one of his hands and moved it across her hips to the apex between her thighs. He did not need further instruction.

He rubbed her through her panties, smirking each time when he hit that spot that made her squirm. Especially since he got a bit of a pay off from that, too.  "Good?" he asked her, to which she nodded, so he decided to up the ante a little himself. He moved her panties to the side, and danced his fingers along her naked folds, flicking his eyes to her face to judge her reaction. The way she was moving on his fingers to get him where she wanted plus an audible moan and lip biting made him bolder. And holy fuck, she was wet.  "Excited, Mac?" his voice low and seductive murmured, mimicking her from earlier. A sexy laugh came from low in her belly, abruptly turning into a moan when his long, slender fingers slipped between her folds. "Come here." he whispered, his free hand on her chin pulling her to kiss him. She smiled softly at him, laying down on his chest, meeting his lips once again as he changed the angle of his hand in order to keep pleasuring her. 

"Don't stop." she sighed, moving her head to rest in the crook of his neck as his fingers finally began circling her swollen clit, but he had other ideas. 

"Hold on." he whispered, his hands moved to the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her thighs. She caught his drift and helped him, kicking them off when they were down far enough. 

"I can't believe I'm about to do a republican." she practically groaned, letting him then roll her over and pin her beneath him. 

"Shhh." he spoke, placing a kiss on her jawline before swiftly removing his boxers and then gathering her in his arms. She bit down hard on her lip, a glint in her eye, reaching down between them to find what she was looking for that was pressed against her hip. He moaned softly, mixing in with her gasp as she wrapped her fingers around him. 

"Billy," she snorted at his size, running her fingers up and down his length. She could feel he was big through his boxers, but he was big. No wonder he had such a huge ego. And she didn't mean to rub it anymore, but damn. He looked at her, a smug smirk on his lips, his blue eyes even bluer. He looked fucking irresistible. She couldnt help grabbing his face, pulling it to her, and kissing him fiercely with a severe hunger that mimicked how it had been all night. She felt his hand running up and down her leg until finally gripping her thigh, taking it as a signal to hook her leg on his hip. He groaned. Will McAvoy was definitely a leg man.

"Do you have..." he trailed off, watching her smirk. She reached into her nightstand, taking him into her hands and slowly rolling it on, keeping his eyes locked in on hers. She even made that sexy. "Thanks," he whispered, a lopsided smirk turning into pursed lips kissing her collarbone. She chuckled, running a hand through his hair. (She was obsessed with it-sorry.) Until her head fell back as she gasped in surprise, his tip brushing  against her. Oh, god.  

"Don't tease me." she warned. And then he did it again. Fuck. " _Will_ ," she whined his name, him teasing her entrance, his gorgeous, large hands pinning her hips against the mattress. He raised an eyebrow at her. He had impressive control. But Mackenzie McHale did not beg. So instead, she grabbed his hardness in one hand and an ass cheek in the other (which reminds her, she needs to get a good look at his ass before he leaves), and guided him into her slowly. So Mackenzie McHale takes what she wants? He could've guessed that, his groans mixing with her moans as she coaxed him in slowly. Fuck. "I take it you know what to do now?" she teased him after a long sigh, her tightness finally used to him after a few moments. Oh, he knew what to do. 

He grabbed her other leg, wrapping it around his waist as she kissed along his jaw, her nails already digging into his ass. He moved in her, long and slow, letting her get used to him.  "You feel so good." she murmured, her teeth biting on her lip as he hit her deep, making her moan. But god, she needed more. "Faster, Will." she told him, and he was happy to oblige, gripping her hips harder. 

"You're...amazing." he grunted between thrusts, her meeting him thrust for thrust. 

"Don't stop. Fuck." she spoke, his cock feeling delicious inside her, his pubic bone rubbing her clit in the most perfect way. He moved his lips to her breasts, giving them the attention they deserved. And the faster and harder he moved, the more she moaned, and he was pretty sure he could get off on that sound alone. "Kiss me." she told him. Happily. He moved his head up and kissed her, tongue and lips and nibbling, keeping up the pace.

She was getting louder and louder against his lips and her nails were digging deeper and deeper, her back starting to arch off the bed. "Close...Will. Fuck. So...Close." she managed to speak between pants and gasps and moans. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He hit her deep one last time, making her unravel. Her nails raked down his back as her toes curled and she moaned his name loud enough to wake the neighbors. Enough to push him over the edge, too. He let a loud groan escape his lips, collapsing on her, her fingernails soothingly scratched his back, his head buried in her neck.

They struggled to catch their breath.  After a few moments, he leaned up on his elbows, looking at her, his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed, a satisfied smile was on her lips that he had put there.  "You're beautiful, Mackenzie McHale." he murmured, his eyes gazing into hers. He watched her smile widen, the corners of her eyes crinkling, a blush covering her already rosy cheeks. He leaned down, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her swollen lips once again, before hauling himself out of bed. She leaned up on her elbows, her eyes following him, taking in the sight of his gorgeous ass and his enticing back, scratched raw from her nails making her bite back her gasp. He disappeared into her bathroom, and then quickly reappeared, disheveled hair, a boyish smile on his face, his front just as sexy as his back, and that perfect cock, naked once again, hanging between his legs. She bit her lip, suppressing the fact that his little nude show was turning her on again, and sighed happily once he climbed back in bed with her, pulling her into strong arms. She was relieved he wasn't opting to leave right away, and maybe wanted to relish in the closeness of cuddling after they so rawly fucked each others brains out minutes before.

He placed a kiss in her hair as she wrapped an arm across his waist, snuggling against him. He was running his fingers through her hair when she leaned her chin on his chest, looking up at him.  "Hi." he spoke with a smile, watching her try to hide hers. 

"Hi." she replied back, his fingers still playing with her strands. 

"That was definitely worth the wait and numerous phone calls." he told her thoughtfully, making her snort. She cupped his cheek and began placing sweet kisses on his lips lazily, wanting to kiss that smirk off his face. How could he be such an ass at one moment, and then so incredibly sweet? Okay, so he wasn't an ass ass. He spoke his mind. Which was...sexy, really. He was unbelievably intelligent, obviously. Wildly attractive. Funny. He was no dud. He was interesting. No Brian Brenner.

"Sorry about the state of your back. " she then apologized, settling back on his chest. He chuckled softly, brushing his thumbs lightly against the side of her naked breast that was pressing against him.  

"Don't apologize." he scolded her. "Listen," he began, unable to look at her, because if he did, he might lose his courage. "I have two tickets to the Yankees game next Saturday. Would you want to go?" he asked her, holding his breath for fear of rejection. What if she hadn't had as much fun as he had? What if she just didn't like him?  She twirled his chest hair. She didn't know a fucking thing about baseball. But he was asking her on a second date. And she liked him. Plus, she was laying naked with him in her bed. Maybe she'd con Sloan and Don into teaching her the basics.  "Mac?" his voice broke her thoughts. She looked up at him, a hopeful look gracing his face with a hint of worry that made her realize she truly did like him, with the fact that he really isn't that cocky, and he is vulnerable, and his tired voice is doing things to her again. The corners of her eyes crinkled in that adorable way again, making him want to kiss her all over. 

"Sure, Billy." she spoke, making him groan loudly at the nickname, but still he was silently very pleased she had agreed.  So, it was a date. She rested her head on his chest as he tightened his hold on her, listening to his heartbeat fill the onset of silence for a few minutes. She glanced at his face when she heard his breathing deepen. He was asleep. So he was staying over? She was actually pretty okay with that. 


	3. The Yanks and Rudy

She woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her nightstand. She grabbed it, seeing it was Sloan, and hit ignore, falling back into her pillows. It was 10 in the morning. When was the last time she slept that long? It was probably due to the fact that Will had worn her the fuck out yesterday. This morning. Whatever.  

Will. She ran a hand down the sheets where he had been sleeping, finding them cool. He must've snuck out without even saying goodbye. Fucking prick. The invitation to the Yankees game was probably fucking insincere too. Not that she cared about the Yankees.

She pulled herself out of bed with a groan, her body aching. At least he had known how to fuck.  Jesus, she needed coffee. Pulling on a pair of panties and throwing on a tshirt, she padded across her bedroom to the door, spotting his pants on the way. What the fuck? And his shoes. And his shirt. And did she smell coffee?

Then, there he was. In her kitchen. Wearing only his boxers, pouring coffee into one of her ACN mugs.  
"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled at her confused state. "I fucking needed coffee, but I didn't want to wake you. I hope you don't mind?" he asked her. "Want some?" he questioned, his eyes blue and dreamy, a stupid, adorable, lopsided grin on his face.   
"Yeah...so you just made yourself at home?" she asked him, her mind trying to catch up to the events that not only was he still here, but he was half naked, in her kitchen, making coffee.   
"It's an addiction," he shrugged, pushing her her mug, his hair fucking adorably disheveled.   
"Thanks." she spoke quietly, watching him turn around to put the sugar back where it belonged. She gasped loudly, seeing how torn up his back really was in the light of day.   
"Jesus, Will!" she spoke, coming around the island she had sat herself at.   
"What?" he asked confused.   
"Your back. Turn back around." she frowned, but his eyes were too busy gazing at the sight of her legs that were completely naked thanks to her short tshirt and lack of pants. "Will," she sighed, annoyed, as he finally turned around as told. "Fuck." she spoke, running her fingers lightly down his back. "Does it hurt?" she asked him, her fingers running over muscle and sore red lines from her fingernails.   
"No." he snorted, relishing in the feel of her fingers dancing on his back.   
"I'm so sorry," she apologized, her fingers running against the waistband of his boxers. "Do you mind if..." she trailed off, deciding she had seen all of him last night, so what would the difference be? She pulled on his boxers, peeking down at his gorgeous ass, making out more marks from her fingernails. "God, you're a state." she bit her lip in embarrassment. His ass was just as bad.   
"It's okay, Mac. Really." he told her, turning back around, seeing her teeth worrying her bottom lip.   
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him.   
"I'm sure, Mackenzie from Midtown. In fact, it's sort of a trophy. Shows I did something right." he winked at her, watching a blush grow on her cheeks.   
"Good job it's October. You'd probably get some odd looks on the beach." she finally smirked. He chuckled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
"I should really get going soon." he murmured. "I have a lunch date." he spoke with his eyes on her plump lips, watching her nod her head and suddenly unwrap her arms from around him. He didn't mean now. A lunch date? She couldn't help but feel a little.....jealous? No, she wasn't fucking jealous. And it wasn't even like they were dating. And who the fuck said it was even with a girl?   
"Go get dressed." she told him, shooing him off in the direction of his scattered clothes. He obediently obeyed, moving back toward her bedroom. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't. He wasn't hers. She didn't even have a right to be. 

Will found his pants and shoes, pulling them on, humming to himself. But what was up with the way she had pushed him away once he said he had to go? She had just been so unbelievably sweet. Did she not want him to go? He chuckled to himself at that. Yeah, right. Mackenzie McHale was an obviously very independent woman. But what else could it be? The mentioned lunch date? Could she have been a little jealous? He chuckled to himself. Yeah right, again. Finding his shirt and pulling it on, he began buttoning it as he walked back out to find her. 

"We're still on for Saturday, right?" he asked her hopefully, that smile coming back to her face as she walked him to the door.   
"Yes, Billy. We're still on." she assured him, pulling open the door with a grin.   
"Good." he spoke, leaning against the doorframe, the stupid fucking irresistible smile on his face again.   
"Until then, Billy." she told him, grabbing him around his neck and pulling her to him, planting a fucking hot kiss on his lips that he soon wouldn't forget. "Enjoy your lunch date." she winked, unable to bite her tongue before closing the door on a stunned Will.   
So maybe she was a little jealous? He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a satisfied smile on his face, his tongue licking his lips. Until then, Mackenzie McHale. 

Mac managed to dodge all of Sloan's inquiring phone calls and dodge her on the way into her office, but there was only so much more dodging she could do. Plopping into her chair, she pulled her phone when it beeped, alerting her of a text. Will. She smiled. 

Will you call in tonight? Haven't heard from Mackenzie from Midtown in an entire week.   
-Billy

She couldn't help but giggle at the fact he signed his name as Billy. Guess he accepted that was his nickname now? And she couldn't help but feel flattered that he recalled the last time she had called in... It was when that had happened. 

Does the Nightbird miss his favorite caller?  
-MM

Not so much miss as feels a void. Plus, who said that you're my favorite caller?  
-Billy

Do you sleep with a lot of your callers?  
-MM

No. Nor do I sleep with democrats. But with legs like yours, I was forced to make exceptions.   
-Billy 

She blushed hard, reading his text over again. How was he charming even over text? Her phone flew out of her hands as Sloan bundled in through the door, making it obvious her game of avoidance was as good as over.   
"Where the fuck have you been?" Sloan questioned, taking a seat across from her best friend, a stern look on her face.   
"I've been holed up in a handsome man's loft, shagging each other's brains out." Mac replied, running through stories with a pink highlighter.   
"Really?" Sloan asked her, her eyebrows in her hairline. Mac looked up from her work, her face deadpan.   
"No. Not really." Mac replied, making Sloan groan in frustration.   
"How was it, Mac?" Sloan asked seriously. Mac couldn't hide the smile on her face.   
"It was...it was good." Mac told her, avoiding eye contact as she looked past her into her newsroom.   
"Are those all the details I'm going to get?" Sloan asked, a pout on her face.   
"Come on, man. You're a journalist. Find some other sources?" Mac suggested, making Sloan groan.   
"Should I call into his show tonight?" Sloan teased, earning herself an eye roll.   
"Shut up. But if you teach me some things about baseball, maybe you can get a few more things out of me."  
"Baseball?"  
"It can't be as hard as economy, right?" Mac joked. "Will's taking me to a Yankees game."  
"A Yankees game?" Sloan asked.   
"This weekend." Mac nodded, flipping the page.   
"This weekend?" she questioned.   
"Stop repeating me. It's getting weird." Mac scolded her.   
"Kenz, that's an ALCS game." Sloan spoke in surprise.   
"A what?"  
"He's taking you to the fucking second round of playoffs." she gasped.   
"Really?" Mac asked her, to which Sloan raised an eyebrow.   
"What did you do to him?" Sloan questioned, to which Mac bit on her lip in answer. 

Slipping on the Yankees hat Sloan let her borrow, she buzzed Will up as she grabbed her purse and a jacket, a knock at the door signaling he had made his way up. She scolded the adolescent butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she opened the door for him.   
"Hi Will," she was unable to stop her big smile, taking in his casual appearance. He even looked sexy as hell in a navy sweater and Yankees hat, his hair flipping up around the sides of it.  
"Hey. You ready?" he asked her, shoving his hands in his pockets, unsure of whether or not to kiss her hello. His sudden onset of shyness was absolutely endearing. She nodded, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek, noticing his eyes slipping from her eyes to the v neck of her shirt when she leaned back, a smug smile on her face. She closed the door behind herself as she stepped out, slipping her arm through his that he had offered, and shamelessly stole a look at his ass in his jeans. Nice. 

Fuck, they were close to the field. She gratefully took the bottle of beer Will had just bought her, taking in the electric atmosphere. If only this was soccer, maybe she'd appreciate it a little more, but whatever. It wasn't like this was her first baseball game. She just never really could understand it. It was just a bunch of men with sticks and tight pants. Though their asses did look good. Will's ass would probably look good in baseball pants.   
"Did you play baseball, Will?" she asked him, watching him take a swig of his beer.   
"In high school and college." he smiled. "I could've gone pro, but my elbow and knee were too fucked up." he told her, making her frown. Damn, she would've loved to see his ass in those pants. She sighed, taking a gulp of her beer. 

They were losing, and he wasn't happy, along with the rest of the stadium.   
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Will cried after Jeter struck out again. She frowned, watching him mumble. So, going to a cold baseball game with a grumpy Will wasn't exactly her definition of fun, but maybe she could make it a little more so? She placed a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing him. "Can you fucking believe that?" Will asked her, to which she shook her head.   
"He should've just not swung and got balled."  
"What?" he laughed, then realized she meant walked. "You don't watch baseball, do you?" he chuckled.   
"I like soccer." she shrugged.   
"God, you are so British." he teasingly chided, a playful smirk on his lips.   
"Ugh! I am not!" she playfully hit his chest, then joining in with his chucking. 

It was the seventh inning stretch, and she giggled as she glanced up, seeing they had somehow made it on the kiss cam. Though she was blushing, she was pretty sure he was blushing harder, and he was making no move to kiss her. Republicans. So she grabbed his sweater in her hands and pulled him to her, thanking god she had set down her beer. She giggled harder at the startled sound he made, knowing he was attempting to juggle his beer as she smashed her lips against his. She wasn't one for public displays of affection, but hey, this was culture. She smirked against his lips as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, whistles filling the air around them.   
"Maybe I do like baseball," she murmured against his lips that had turned into a smirk. 

The Yankees had lost 8-2, and he was sulking. What was it about sports dwindling grown men back into little boys? He had gone quiet, but as she waited for him to hail a taxi, she couldn't stop shivering from the October chill.   
"Hey, are you cold?" he asked her, to which she shook her head. What would admitting it do anyways? "Yes, you are." he spoke softly, unzipping his jacket. "Come 'ere." he told her, opening up his jacket for her. God, he was sweet. And romantic. Ugh.   
"I feel like a child." she spoke ruefully as she slid her arms around his waist under his jacket, their fronts pressed together. He chuckled at her, pulling her tighter to his body with one hand as he failed to hail down a cab with the other.   
"Any better?" he asked her, feeling her icy hands through the material on his back.   
"You're a human furnace, McAvoy." she told him, relishing the feel of his hard chest.   
"Are you coming back to mine, Ms. McHale?" he asked her, as he successfully got a taxi. She thought for a moment.   
"No, Billy. I think I'm going to go home tonight." she regretfully informed him. So what if she didn't want to seem so easy when it came to his charms? What was so bad about playing a little hard to get? "But we can share the cab?" she offered, to which he nodded, opening the door for her and letting her slide in first. 

She listened to him sigh loudly from his side of the backseat. Baby. Was he still throwing a fit about the Yankees? Or was it now because she wasn't going home with him? She snorted, seeing his pout from the corner of her eyes. Ugh, fine.   
"You know what, Billy? Take me back to yours. I'm not quite tired yet. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?" She watched him grin as he told the taxi driver the change of plans. 

He lived in a bachelor pad, through and through. Televisions and sleekness, plus an absolutely gorgeous view of the city. He gestured for her to make herself at home in the living room as he went to go get the both of them a beer. He made his way back to her, finding she had made herself at home in his spot, her shoes kicked off and her feet tucked under her.   
"Move, McHale." he told her, nudging her with his knee. "My spot." She lowered her eyebrows at him. "If you think I'm giving up my spot after I just endured the Yankees getting their fucking asses kicked, you're crazy." he told her, watching her roll her eyes before getting off the couch and grabbing her beer. "You didn't have to get up. Just move over." he told her, watching her make her way over to the windows. His eyes moved to the gorgeous curve of her ass, swaying with each step she took.   
"It's gorgeous, Will." she spoke in amazement, taking in the city lights.   
"Yes, it is." he mused in a voice that suggested he probably wasn't talking about the city like she was. "Takes away from the sting of the loss." he added. She smirked at him, making her way back to the couch. Instead of taking a seat next to him, she straddled his lap, grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass.   
"You're adorable when you pout, McAvoy." she told him, running a hand through his hair, knocking off his hat.   
"I'm not pouting. A-Rod just needs to pull his fucking head out of his fucking ass." he snarled, watching her smirk at him as his hands rubbed her ass cheeks. Fuck, it looked good in her jeans.   
"You've been grumpy ever since we left." she frowned at him, biting her lip when he slipped his hands into the back of her jeans.   
"They got fucking murdered, Mac." he sighed. "And it's the playoffs." he dramatically added.   
"Is this what you were like when Obama won?" she chided, making him chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "Would a blow job make you feel better, Billy?" she then murmured seductively, brushing his hair with her fingers, a soft smile on her lips. A goofy grin crossed his face as he pinched her ass, thinking thoughtfully to himself. How many men have fallen to the charms of Mackenzie McHale? "I think it would, Mac." he told her, watching her raise an eyebrow.   
"Or would you rather just play with my ass? Don't think I don't know you've been staring at it all night." she raised her eyebrow at him, watching him laugh.   
"You have a great ass, Mackenzie. Impeccable in these jeans."  
"Mmmm."  
"Think I could have the best of both worlds? That would really make me feel better."  
"Would it make you not sigh every two minutes while we're watching the movie?" she asked him, pressing her core against his deliberately.   
"Depends." he spoke, making her raise an eyebrow.   
"On what, McAvoy?" she asked suspiciously.   
"How good it is." he told her, the smirk on his lips telling her he was kidding. But it still was a challenge. And Mackenzie McHale always rose to a challenge.  
"I'm a strong, powerful woman, Mr. McAvoy. Of course it will be good."

He watched her, her lips pursed as she slid out of his lap, off the couch, and onto the hardwood floor. She grabbed his knees, yanking them to spread them, a playful smirk on her lips.   
"Mac, I was kidding. You don't even have to..." he attempted to tell her. He hasn't been serious. He wasn't a dick. But then her hand fell in his lap, finding his zipper and pulling it down after flicking open the button on his jeans. Well then. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his thighs with a little help from him. She licked her lips finally seeing what she'd been searching for as he kicked off his shoes. She pulled his pants off along with his boxers, a grin on her face.   
"I know I don't have to, Billy." she scoffed, her fingernails running up his thighs. He sighed, leaning back into the cushions, her fingers teasing him as they danced on sensitive skin. And now her lips were leaving wet kisses on his thighs and her hair was splayed across his legs, and fuck, he was already stirring. He let his eyes wander, her knelt in front of him, her cleavage very visible, the curve of her spine hidden by sweater riding up her back, and-  
"Fuck." he groaned audibly, seeing her fucking navy blue thong peeking out of her fucking jeans. She glanced up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Catching his eyes, he smiled sheepishly.   
"Blue thong?" he questioned, that goofy grin back on his face.   
"Jesus fucking Christ, Will." she rolled her eyes, decidedly standing to her feet.   
"Hey, I'm sorry. I'll-I'll-" he started stuttering as she peeled her jeans off. "Well." he spoke, watching her shimmy out of them, those gorgeous naked legs coming into view.   
"Now," she spoke, sinking back to her knees in between his parted leg, finding his cock hard. "Are you ready, Billy?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking up at him. He smirked, her hands back on his thighs. She took his cock in her hands, running them up and down his length a few times before flicking her eyes up to his and taking the head between her lips. He sighed, but happily this time. And fuck, she looked good. She sucked gently, making his eyes close happily, her hands still on the base of his cock. And then he was out of her mouth but she was placing fucking warm and wet opened mouth kisses all over his hardness.  Trailing her tongue down his shaft and back up, she twirled it around his head in a sense of finality, his thigh muscles clenching underneath her hand. His dick already wet from her saliva, she placed her hot mouth back fully on him without warning. She sucked lightly, pulling him deeper and deeper in her mouth, her head starting to bob in his lap.   
"Yes," he sighed, his hands moving to tuck her hair sweetly behind her ear. Damn, that Will McAvoy was one of a kind. He could feel her lips sucking and her tongue licking, and when her tongue pressed flat along the underside of him, he had to bite down on his own hard. God, her lips looked fucking perfect wrapped around his glistening cock, and her mouth was making the fucking prettiest noises from slurping to sucking loudly, and just fuck.   
"Ughhh," he moaned, his fingers stroking her hair, one of her hands having crept up under his sweater and was stroking the skin of his stomach. And she was humming and was that a fucking moan? Goddamn, Mackenzie McHale. And then those big brown eyes were looking back up at him, and there was a fucking 'nother moan, and if Mackenzie McHale had asked him for the world in that moment, he would find some fucking way to give it to her. 

And then she popped him out of her mouth and licked the underside of him, awarding her with a loud groan.   
"So fucking good, Mac." he told her, as if she didn't already know. And then she licked a bulging vein on his cock before taking him back in, sucking harder and digging her nails into his thighs. "Kenz, I'm gonna come." his hoarse voice murmured, his hands buried in her hair affectionately. She only upped the ante by sucking harder and cupping his balls in her feminine hand, and that was all he could take.  
"Fuck yessss," he groaned, her mouth staying on him as he came with a force he hadn't been aware of, her eyes gazing up at him as he watched her softly swallow as he came, her lips still lightly sucking. He sank back into the couch cushions, watching a self satisfied smile grow on her lips as she released him with a kiss to his sensitive skin, her thumb wiping the corners of her lips.   
"Good, Billy?" she asked him, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. He offered his hand to her, helping her up as he chuckled softly at her question while he pulled her back into his lap.   
"Fucking amazing, Mac. But you knew that." his raspy voice told her after a long breath, his thumb running across her swollen lips, plump from sucking on him. He kissed her softly despite his breathing still being ragged, and he was still able to taste himself on her lips. "Yankees who?" he joked, her lips smirking against his. 

"What movie are we watching?" she asked him after a few blissful minutes, her fingers mussing up his hair.   
"Rudy?" he asked hopefully. "I'd been meaning to watch it. I watch it every postseason."  
"I've never seen it." Mac told him, a kiss to his neck.   
"What?!" he asked incredulously.   
"Don't have a conniption, Will." she giggled as he lowered his eyes.   
"You've never seen Rudy. It's settled. We have to watch it." he told her, a kiss to her forehead, patting her butt so she'd move off of him.   
"Give me your sweater." she told him as he pulled his boxers back on and went over to his DVD collection.   
"What? Why?" he asked her, finding what he was looking for.   
"Because mine's not warm. I took off my pants for you, give me your sweater." she demanded, as he pulled his sweater up and over his head obediently, leaving him in a white tshirt as he threw it over to her. Putting the DVD in, he turned back to her, frowning that she already replaced her sweater with his. "No show, Billy. Sorry." she laughed as he grabbed their beers and settled back onto the couch, laying down and stretching out his long body along its length, his legs in her lap. She pouted at him making him chuckle.   
"Come here." he told her, handing her her beer and taking her free hand, pulling her so she sprawled out on his chest. He looked at her, a sweet moment passing between the two, his fingers stroking her hair, his blue eyes gazing into her brown. He was looking at her with such adoration that Mac almost needed to look away, but his stare captured her. And then he kissed her nose, grabbing the afghan that was draped on the back of his couch and swooped it over them. He sighed, her head resting on his chest, her hair smelling like something gorgeous and Mac, her bare, smooth legs tangled with his hairy ones.   
"Was that a sigh, Will?" she leaned her chin on him, her eyebrows lowered.   
"A happy sigh, Mac." he told her, pressing play. She snorted at him, placing a kiss on his lips. Which was a mistake, because once she started kissing him, she couldn't seem to stop.   
"You have to watch the movie." he groaned, his fingers lightly scratching her back where her shirt had ridden up. Or more his shirt, her tongue exploring his mouth as they made out.   
"Mmmm. But you taste so good." she told him in a whine against his lips.   
"God, I like you." he told her, his hands having moved to her ass-his obsession of the night. She smiled. It was obvious he was smitten already. "Come on. Watch." he whined like a little boy.   
"Fine." she groaned, a smirk on her face as she settled back against his chest. 

It was the famous jersey scene, and Mac could hear him sniffling above her. "Are you crying?" she snorted as she looked up at him, watching him desperately try to avoid eye contact, his eyes shiny.   
"No." he scoffed, taking a swig of his beer as she took his chin in her hand.   
"That is so cute." Mac smirked, watching him dramatically roll his eyes.   
"Every person in the world cries at that scene. You're heartless." he told her, seeing as the scene hadn't moved her nearly as much.   
"Or I'm just not a sap." she countered, watching him blink back his tears.   
"Heartless." he told her.   
"Cry baby." she retorted, feeling his fingers on her ribs. "Will." she warned. But she should've known that wouldn't have done anything. Especially when he had that mischievous glint in his eye. She laughed loudly as he started tickling her, yelling at him to stop, but it wasn't until she pinched his side hard that he did. "Don't tickle me." she warned, but was unable to wipe her smirk from her face.   
"Don't make fun of me." he replied, watching her giggle. He moved his fingers back to her ribs in a threat.   
"I'm not making fun of you, Billy. You're just adorable." she spoke.   
"I'm not adorable." he replied with a pout.   
"You are." she disagreed.   
"I'm rugged and handsome." he countered, making her laugh.   
"You're sweet, and sensitive, and unbelievably cute." she told him, lingeringly kissing him. "And rugged and handsome," she whispered, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her hair as her arm wrapped back around, snuggling against him once more. Then even before the movie had a chance to finish, she had closed her eyes, accidentally falling asleep on his couch as he did, too.

He shifted, a weight on top of him, his back fucking killing him, along with his shoulders, and elbows, and fucking anything else he could feel. He cracked open an eye, able to realize through sleepiness that he was not in his bedroom and there was a breathing human form half sprawled across him. He opened his other eye, realizing that he and Mackenzie must have fallen asleep before the movie had ended, a sleepy groan escaping her lips as she buried her hand further underneath his tshirt. He shifted, trying to decide whether his arm needed to be amputated or not now, and it was enough to accidentally wake her.   
"Hey," she spoke sleepily, a lazy smile on her lips, her hair messily tousled. "Fuck." she then groaned, feeling the kink that had made its way into her neck.   
"Jesus fucking Christ, a 54 year old man with bad joints should not fucking fall asleep on shitty couches." he groaned loudly, his voice still thick with sleep. She shifted on him, not taking into account his arm that was underneath her. "Fuck!" he hissed, his elbow feeling all sorts of pain.   
"54?" she questioned him, moving so he could pull his arm from underneath her. "As in over half a century?" she asked, managing to manipulate herself so he could sit up. He frowned at her.   
"Thanks for reminding me I'm over half a century old." he scoffed, a hand running through his hair.   
"Sorry...You're just...old." she frowned back.   
"How old did you think I was?" he asked her, his hands rubbing his face.   
"I dunno. Older than me. Just not..." she trailed off, counting with her fingers. "by fifteen years."   
"You're still in your thirties?" he questioned incredulously, to which she nodded. "Jesus." he sighed, trying to stretch his back. "Do you even know who The Beatles are?" he chided, making her roll her eyes.   
"Oh, fuck you. At least I wasn't alive when Lincoln was president."   
"Touché." he chuckled, watching her.   
"Sit up." she ordered, settling herself so he was between her legs, her hands running up his back to his shoulders where she began massaging out the knots. "I can't believe I'm fucking an old man." she sighed, hearing him moan as she worked out a particularly sore spot. She placed a kiss to the back of his neck as he humphed.   
"I am not old." he replied, making her giggle. 


	4. Drugs, Dancing, & Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marijuana use warning
> 
> Also, I like alliteration

They had gone out to dinner on Tuesday before he had to go to work, and it was fun and easy and uneventful because she had to run back to the newsroom before they had time to be truly alone. She liked him. He was charming and sweet, and despite his arrogant moments that she was pretty sure just stemmed from his massive intelligence, he was a good guy. Something she wasn't so used to. But she liked it. 

"Hello caller. You're speaking with the Nightbird. Never sleeping in the city that never sleeps. What're you doing up so late?" his smooth voice made love to the words of his spiel, his voice smooth like the finest of whiskeys.   
"Fancying Van Morrison." Mac replied, a shy smile on her--not like he could see it.   
"McHale," that smooth voice crooned after a moment, making Mackenzie gasp.   
"Will! You can't say my fu-"  
"You're on private." he chuckled, cutting her off, listening to her let out a frustrated sigh.   
"Fuck you."  
"You're lucky I have Freddie and the seven second delay for dirty mouthed callers like you." he teased her.   
"'Thank you, Mackenzie from Midtown for calling. It gets so lonely late at night like this,'" she spoke, attempting to imitate his voice for what he should have been saying instead.   
"That was awful," he chuckled at her, queuing up the next song. "How about I ask you on a date, instead, to show my gratitude?" he asked her, picturing her in that big empty bed of hers, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip in that unbelievably attractive way.   
"What did you have in mind, Nightbird?" she asked him, making him smile by calling him by his radio name. He leaned back in his chair, pretending to think for a moment, tapping the pen he had between his fingers on the table in front of him.   
"I want to take you out dancing." he told her. She frowned.   
"I can't dance, Will." she practically whined into the phone. Dancing? Really?   
"You just follow my lead." he chuckled at her. "You in a gorgeous dress, me a bit dressed up." he spoke, trying to be enticing. She smirked.   
"You just want the excuse to be able to have your hands all over my body." she said matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face.   
"You don't want yours all over mine?" he feigned hurt, to which she snorted. "Come on, Mac. It can be really sexy." he told her, playing the next song.   
"What exactly is your motive here, Billy?" she tried to act stern.   
"I would say to get you into bed, but I've already done that." he answered cheekily, hoping to get a rise out of her.   
"Will!" she scolded, having not expected him to be so blunt. He laughed.   
"No, really. I just want to show you a fun time. Come on. If you don't have fun, you have my permission to stop seeing me."  
"Your permission, huh?" she smirked, suppressing a giggle.   
"Yep."  
"Fine." she agreed after a beat.   
"You'll come?" he asked eagerly.   
"Yes, Will." she told him.   
"I'll come by tomorrow night?" he asked her.   
"Okay, Billy." she smiled.   
"Thanks for calling in, caller." She snorted at him.   
"Thanks for taking me, Nightbird." she flirted. Double meaning?  
"Go to sleep, Mackenzie from Midtown. Sweet dreams."  
"Bye Billy."

She had borrowed an impossibly sexy dress from Sloan that she had seen her wear a few weeks ago. Perks of having a hot best friend that wears the same size as you (Though it had led to a raised eyebrow and a 'Quite a sexy dress, Kenz?' from Sloan). But it had been worth it. She looked in the mirror one last time, having buzzed Will up. She wasn't a vain person, but she looked good. It was a ruched, form fitting black dress that made her thank god she at least got to the gym once a week. (Hey, it was better than nothing. And she's a busy woman. And she's a Peabody winner, so she doesn't fucking have to work out.) Her cleavage looked amazing in the sweetheart neckline, the straps criss-crossing in the back which was dipping low enough that she couldn't afford to wear a bra. She turned around, making sure everything was in order in the back. Fuck. She had missed the fact that the lines of her thong were visible. She sighed frustratedly, as there was a knock on the door. She didn't have time to find another solution so she quickly reached under her dress, doing away with her panties. Stashing them quickly away in the flower pot (she'd get it later), she checked to make sure her dark makeup was still in order, her curly hair still intact and falling over her shoulders, and slipped on her black Louboutins and went to go greet her date. 

She opened the door, finding a very handsome William McAvoy in a light blue dress shirt that complimented his eyes just right, leaning against her doorway, flowers in his hand.   
"Hey baby," he jokingly spoke in that smooth, smooth growl as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Confident tonight?   
"I'm not your 'baby'," she snorted at him, a hand on his chest pushing him away. He pouted at her before handing her the flowers.   
"For you, Mac from Midtown." he told her, watching her blush, a huge smile gracing her face.   
"Thank you." she kissed him, then walked back into her apartment with him trailing behind. She found a vase, filling it with water before setting the flowers in it. "So where are we headed tonight?" she asked him, turning back to him to find him holding something between his fingers. "What's that?" she asked, her eyes suddenly bugging out as she realized exactly what it was.   
"A joint, Mac. Do you smoke?" he asked her nonchalantly. He held back his laugh at the look on her face.   
"Will! You brought illegal drugs into my home?!" she asked incredulously.   
"God, you look amazing." he chose to ignore her.   
"Will!" she exclaimed.   
"It's for medical reasons. You know, my elbow and knee?" he explained, that stupid grin still on his face.   
"Illegal." she rolled her eyes.   
"Do you smoke?" he questioned.   
"I haven't in a long time." she replied, looking at him with her eyebrows narrowed.   
"Come on. You democrats love this shit." he tried to entice her. "And it will help you feel the music." he practically sang.   
"What if we get caught, Will." He snorted.   
"We won't. Come on. Trust me."

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on her couch with him, her windows opened. She watched him light it and take a long hit, then pass it to her. He watched her, holding it like some foreign offending object. He raised his eyebrow.   
"I forget how." she shrugged, making his lips quirk up.   
"Let me help." he told her, taking her free hand and pulling her into his arms.   
"I don't remember this being apart of it." she giggled as he kissed a bare shoulder.   
"Shut up." he smirked.  "Put it between your lips." he told her, his voice gruff from smoke. She couldn't help but feel a little turned on. "Now suck on it, inhale, and hold." he directed her, placing a hand on her stomach as she breathed in. "Now, we don't swallow this." he teased her in her ear after brushing her hair out of the way. She blushed. Was he referring to last weekend? "Exhale slowly." he instructed, watching her close her eyes, letting the smoke leave her mouth. "Very good." he murmured, rubbing her back as she coughed a little. He took a few more hits and she took a little more before he stubbed it out. "To be continued." he told her. "Shall we?" he offered an arm. 

The next thing she knew, she was at some small, smokey, tucked away jazz club in NYC. The dark lighting and music creating an unbelievably sexy atmosphere. She glanced at Will who was now pulling her over to the bar. Who the fuck even was this guy? 

She accepted what he got her--a gorgeous martini.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk, too, Mr. McAvoy?" she questioned, unable to stop the giggles. Yeah, she was definitely high. He pulled her to him by one arm wrapped around her waist, his lips searching for hers.   
"What if I am?" he asked her, breaking the kiss once her giggles broke through, and downed his scotch. 

They were on the dance floor, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, other couples swaying around them and not paying them any mind when the band started playing a particularly sexy song.   
"Will." she murmured, her brown eyes gazing into his blue.   
"Hmmm?" he mused, watching her then start to giggle.   
"I forget." she dug her teeth into her lip before burying her head in his chest in embarrassment.   
"You're so stoned." he snorted.   
"Hey, I haven't smoked in a long time." she defended herself picking her head back off his chest.  "Fuck, you're handsome." she then suddenly added.   
"Do you mind if I up the ante a bit?" he asked her, referring to what she had said when they were in the midst of sleeping together a couple weeks ago.   
"No." she bit on her lip, feeling him then move his hands to her hips, pulling them hard against him.   
"Music can be so sexual, don't you think?" he spoke softly. She nodded as she then moved her pelvis teasingly against him to the rhythm. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight." he then whispered in her ear. Oh, yes he was. She felt his hands move from her hips to her ass, cupping it in his hands, keeping her body pinned against him.   
"Typically I'd throw a drink in your face, but pot makes me randy." He almost laughed at her British word if she didn't just make his dick fucking jump in excitement. "And Will?" she spoke, still grinding her body against him.   
"Yes?" he mumbled, trying to get control back over his brain.   
"I'm not wearing any underwear." her throaty voice revealed after a beat.   
"What?" he practically squeaked.  
"None." She turned around in his arms, her ass moving against him with the undulating of her hips.  His hands still on them, but it had become obvious that he wanted to get a little playful. They're now flat against her, half on her hips, half on her thighs, creeping close to a bone that should be off limits in such a public place. The pressure of his hands against her are doing nothing to stop the fire. But she couldn't have him getting too excited on her. Not here. She covered his hands with hers, sliding them back to her hips before she turned back around to him. She couldn't resist placing a sloppy kiss on his lips, then trailing hers down his neck to his chest that was exposed from his top buttons not being buttoned.  "Mine or yours?" she questioned huskily in response to his moan. 

They made out like fucking teenagers on the way back to his apartment, and when they finally got there, she made the cutest noise of dissatisfaction from his pulling his lips off hers. After throwing a wad of cash at the driver, he pulled her out of the cab with him, and into his building. 

They got through an elevator ride of her groping him and kissing his neck, and her lips had kissed back up to his as they tumbled out of the elevator and to his door. 

Trapping her against it with the use of his body and arms, he struggled between unlocking it and keeping up the fucking hot kiss, but when her hand cupping his dick moved to his hip, he fucking missed the feel of her on his arousal. So in his intoxicated haze, he grabbed the backs of her thighs, pulling on them so she'd wrap her long, long fucking legs around his waist, and yes. And now her fucking legs were wrapped tight around him, and his hands touching bare ass, and there's a fucking delicious warmth radiating against his arousal. No, he would not have fucking picked her up if he wasn't fucking high as a kite on account of his elbow and knee, and yeah, it was true she wasn't fucking wearing any underwear.   
"Will!" she gasped, her tight skirt having ridden up around her hips and they were still in the fucking hallway. He had her pinned against the door, and he was hungrily teasing her neck. "Will." she spoke again, grabbing his face with her hands to pull him from her neck to get him to look at her.   
"What?" he hissed at her interruption. Her cheeks and neck were blushed and her lips were parted and swollen.   
"Open the fucking door because I'm fucking naked from my waist down and if someone fucking wanders up here I will fucking castr-" He stopped her from continuing as he turned the key in the lock and pushed them through, his lips going back to attacking hers. "Thank god, because I really need to be fucked." she murmured against him, and if she had castrated him then that probably wouldn't have happened. 

She dug her nails in his back as he pushed her back up against the door. Then he pushed her straps off her shoulders, his tongue licking her cleavage, and he pulled down her dress just enough to reveal her breasts. She was breathing hard, his lips sucking and pulling on sensitive nipples, and everything was more sensitized, and why the fuck didn't she have high sex more often? His hard cock was pushing against her as she wiggled her ass, and then the delicious sound of zipper being undone as he pressed her harder against the door filled her ears. 

The next thing she knew she felt his long slender fingers against her core, and she couldn't help tightening her legs even more around him. His naked cock pressed against her entrance and fuck, she needed it, and she trusted him because he's smart, and she was on birth control. "It's okay," she murmured, a frustrated whimper escaping her mouth until he took the cue and pushed inside her, his fingers digging into her hips. She couldn't help the loud moan that passed her lips as he filled her all the way with his hardness, because god, he felt fucking good. Will couldn't even wait for her to fully get used to him as his hips started pumping furiously into her, because she was tight as hell and he could feel all of her, but his high was fucking wearing off. So he carried her back to his bedroom, her bouncing on his dick in the best way, and he almost felt bad when he had to let her fall into the pillows and cushions. 

But it didn't last long when he pulled his joint back out from his pocket. He watched her smirk as he brought it to his lips, lighting it again. As he breathed in while still buried inside her, he realized that if heaven existed, this was pretty fucking close to it. He passed it to her as he watched her swollen lips wrap around it, him busying himself with ridding his shirt and kicking off his shoes so he could kick off his pants and boxers that were pooled around his legs. He threw his undershirt over his head as he took the joint back, glancing at her dress in hopes she'd get the signal. She giggled, managing to slip it up her body and over her head, watching him breathe in deeply, her gorgeous naked body on display matching his. 

Once he gave it back to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying down between her legs, his eyes watching her. Then as she started to take her hit, his lips moved to her naked stomach, placing lazy wet kisses against her. She had to choke back her moan so she wouldn't fuck up her toke, but Jesus it felt good--his lips on her body, marijuana filling her lungs, him still deep inside her.   
"Good?" he asked her once her coughs subsided, a sexy idea suddenly entering his head as a lazy smile covered her face. She humphed and whimpered in distaste as he slipped out of her.   
"Hey!" she tried to act stern, but giggles overcame her as he crawled up her body. He took a turn as she bit her lip at him, the joint between his lips.   
"You look so sexy like that." she purred, her fingernails scratching his back as he let the smoke from his lungs fill the air.   
"Yeah?" he asked her, placing a kiss on a nipple, making her squirm.   
"You know you do, don't you?" she asked him, making him snort. With the way she was looking at him, it was hard to feel anything less than sexy.   
"Have you ever shotgunned, Kenz?" he then asked her.   
"No." she answered, that lazy, adorable, stoned smile still on her lips.   
"When I blow the smoke in your mouth, just act like you're taking a regular hit." he told her. She raised an eyebrow, her hands in his hair. She watched him inhale deep, and before he exhaled, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, and placed his lips teasingly millimeters from hers, releasing the smoke into her mouth slowly, sexily. He was just able to watch her sexy lips help breathe in the smoke, and as he watched her breathe it back out into the air, he was positive that that was one of the most erotic things he had ever engaged in.   
"That was fucking hot." she murmured. He couldn't agree more. But now he had other ideas. 

She watched him, a confused expression on her face as he moved back down her body, placing kisses on every inch as he passed.   
"What are you doing?" she sighed as he kissed her hip, it being obvious that he was dead set on not giving her back what her body was craving--him. He smirked at her, then moving off the bed, his hands gripping her hips as he kneeled before her. "Oh." He dragged her to the end of the bed making her squeal, her ass perched on the edge, him settled between her open legs. Oh god. He took her legs in his hands, placing them on his shoulders, any sense of modesty out the window. Fuck. And his lips were kissing from the inside of her knees to her inner thighs and she was already fucking squirming. His hands were holding her hips as his blue eyes bore into hers.   
"About to make you forget your name." he responded with that Will McAvoy arrogant air he somehow made work.  "I have the munchies." he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She groaned loudly as she hit him across the head.  
"That's a fucking awful line. Don't use it again." she warned him. But then he ran a finger along her folds teasingly, and she couldn't bite back a little moan. Then his lips were kissing where his fingers had been, and frustration was suddenly given a whole new meaning because she was fucking horny and need more. "Will." she whined, his lips kissing where her leg ended and everything else began. She tried to move her hips against him, but he had her pinned to the bed. But then his lips were back where she needed him, and he was spreading her and kissing her and she fucking needed even more because he was content on kissing everywhere but her clit. "Will." she said again. And he was smirking because he knew he already had gotten to her and he hadn't even started. And then his lips kissed her bundle of nerves ever so slightly and she almost tore his hair out because he was fucking teasing her and her hips had jumped off the bed, and goddammit! "Fuck you." she groaned, but she wasn't going to force his head against her, because she was Mackenzie McHale and she had fucking resolve, and she could deal with his fucking teasing. Plus, she was high. But then he licked her and his tongue caught on that bundle of nerves and Jesus fuck. She couldn't bite back her moan. And then when he licked her from bottom to top, and his wet tongue hit that spot again, she couldn't resist another moan, her thighs tightening around his head.   
"You taste fucking good." he murmured against her, a blush creeping on her cheeks as he lapped at her again. So, he liked this? His hands moved around to her ass so he could tilt her against his mouth just so. She moaned loudly as his tongue lazily licked her, him hitting all the right spots. Jesus. And then he got his hand into the mix. He slid a finger in her, his lips kissing her swollen clit, the heels she still had on digging into his back. And then his lips started sucking and she could barely fucking take it anymore. Her hands thread into his hair, pulling as she couldn't stop moaning. He really fucking knew what he was doing. And her hips were rising off the bed and he added another finger to the mix, and holy hell. Then his tongue started licking again and he was moaning against her pussy, his fingers curling, her hands pulling. And when his lips sucked on her clit again, she was coming loudly, him still licking her as she rode it out practically panting. He was good as fuck. 

But then the next thing she knew, he was off his knees and on top of her and his cock was sliding into her. Holy fuck.   
"Oh my god," she moaned as he slowly moved into her. His grunts mixed with her pants, and god, she could feel all of him. He was taking his time and moving in her with long, slow strokes and her heels were dug into his ass, and damn, it was just good.  "That feels so, so good, Billy." she groaned, her voice throaty as he tilted her hips a little and slid even deeper if it was possible. And then she threw an arm around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her making him moan because he knows she can taste herself on his lips that are still wet from her. Fuck. And he's hitting that spot over and over again, and she doesn't give a fuck that she's moaning loudly every time he thrusts because he's moaning, too, and he's better than anyone she's ever had.   
"Oh fuck," she moaned, and he grabbed her hips harder and she could feel him pulsing inside her and he looks sweaty, and sexy, and his eyes are even bluer, and he might just be the most beautiful man she's ever seen. She can't hold back anymore since it feels too fantastic and she groans his name as she reaches ecstasy for the second time tonight. 

He's watching her as she comes with the most sexual face, and her pussy is coaxing him, and her tits are bouncing perfectly every time he gets in deep enough. Then she manages to murmur to him 'come in me, Billy', and that was it. So with a deep groan, he comes too, collapsing on top of her, his face buried in her neck. 

She couldn't help giggling as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair that was going every which way, their heavy breathing mixing.   
"What?" he murmured against her slicked skin, his cock still pulsing inside of her.   
"Nothing." she hummed after a lick of her lips. "I just feel amazing." she sighed.   
"Mmmm." he spoke, his ego feeling amazing too. He moved his head so he could rest his chin on her, looking up at her with a goofy smile as he slid out of her. She snorted at him.   
"You look like a man who really knows how to give oral." she smirked, getting the full view of what she had done to his hair.   
"I didn't hear complaints," he teased her, watching her hooded eyes seem to get just a little heavier. So he mustered what ever strength he still had and rolled off of her, pulling back the sheets and climbing in, pulling her under with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, sighing happily at their perfect fit. He kissed her softly and slowly, his languid tongue caressing hers, her hand coming to a rest on his hip. "Sleep, Mac." he whispered in her hair as she snuggled in closer against his chest and licked her lips lazily. Yeah, she was just as cute as she thought she was. 

She opened her eyes to find herself still pressed against his chest, her face pressed in the nook of his neck, his arms wrapped tight around her. It was sweet really. Until he started groaning, beginning to wake up, too. 

"Fuck." he winced after a yawn, his eyes then finally opening. She looked at him with concern as he turned to fall on his back. "My fucking elbow and knee are throbbing." he whined to an amused Mac.   
"Do you make it a habit to wake up in pain?" she asked him, a suppressed smirk on her face.   
"It's not funny." he scorned her. "You seem to just carry pain for me around." he flicked her shoulder with the hand attached to the good elbow. She pouted at him.   
"Give me your bad elbow." she ordered him. He looked at her warily. "Trust me, Billy." she told him. Okay. He turned over on his stomach, putting his right arm in her lap. "Do you remember how you hurt it?" she murmured, her voice soothing.   
"By thinking I'm fucking invincible when I'm stoned." he told her making her giggle as she danced her fingers down his shoulder to his elbow. She then pressed her fingers into the skin around the bone, massaging lightly.   
"Is this just what happens when you're with an old man?" she teased him, earning an exaggerated sigh from him.   
"Fuck you." he then moaned. She was good at this.   
"I used to do this for my dad." she explained to him. Will could only groan more at that.   
"I thought we didn't talk about your dad when we're naked." he murmured. "And we also don't compare me to him because I'm not fucking old."   
"You are so vain, McAvoy."  
"Am not." he argued, a pout on his face.   
"You even have the personality of on-air talent." she rolled her eyes, placing a kiss to his elbow.   
"I'm not old." he reiterated making her giggle. As he rolled back over, she took it as her cue to climb on top of him underneath the covers being careful of his knee.   
"You are, but I find it kind of sexy." she told him, biting on her lip.   
"Sexy, hmmm?" he asked her, putting his hands behind his head.   
"Plus, it explains why you're a republican."  
"'A republican nitwit.'" he spoke in his best British accent.   
"All those old white men. You're a walking cliche." she chided, feeling his fingers running down her spine. And then she noticed a peculiarity about how he had said 'republican nitwit'. "Wait, what?" she scrunched up her face in an adorable manner. "Did you just say 'republican nitwit'?" she questioned, watching him avoid eye contact with her. "Will." she spoke seriously.   
"What?" he asked her.   
"I'm a fucking journalist. Either you tell me why you sounded so peculiarly like my dad or I'll fucking pry it out of you." she warned him, watching him shuffle his hands through his bed hair.   
"Bush 41." he spoke, his eyes closed.   
"You were a speechwriter." she said. "And he was ambassador."  
"You're leading the witness." he sarcastically murmured.   
"Shut the fuck up. Do you know my dad?" she asked him before groaning loudly. "Oh my god, this is fucking creepy." she whined. "Were you like golf buddies? Play 18 holes and then you go off and play one more hole with his daughter?" she asked, becoming a little hysterical.   
"Impressive golf analogy." he told her. She groaned again in frustration.   
"Will!" she yelled, then grabbing his right arm. "Tell me, or I'll make it hurt again." she warned.   
"Jesus! Uncle!" Will cried, sighing when she released his arm.   
"Talk, Billy." she narrowed her eyes unhappily.   
"Okay, okay. Yes, I know your father." She raised her eyebrow. "And we'd run into each other sometimes because I was a speechwriter and he was the ambassador for, you know, Thatcher, and you know your dad... He's a friendly guy."  
"Apparently you do, too." she sarcastically spoke.   
"And I didn't want to tell you because he didn't like me." he frowned.   
"What?"   
"He didn't like me, Mac." he reiterated.   
"What do you mean he didn't like you?" she questioned him, her eyebrows knit together. Will sighed.   
"I tried to talk foreign policy with him once. About China. And wait, why was he Ambassador for Thatcher if he was a fucking democrat?" he asked, trying to change the subject.   
"What? Ambassadors and leaders don't have to share the same political-"  
"I know, that was stupid. I'm pandering." he interrupted her, an embarrassed smile on his lips.   
"Go back to China." she told him, her hand on her head.   
"He told me I didn't know shit. And that everything I've ever written about foreign policy in China is complete bullocks." Will explained.   
"And?" she urged him to continue.   
"And that I'm a republican nitwit. And I'm pretty sure every time I had run into him after that he scowled at me." Will sheepishly finished.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she frowned at him after a sigh.   
"Because I didn't want it to ruin this, Mac. I was going to, I swear. Because, fuck, I really like you, but..."  
"You were afraid that if I knew my dad didn't like you, I wouldn't like you either?" she asked him. He nodded. "Billy." she sighed, taking his hand in hers. "I'm my own woman. Yes, I care what my dad thinks, but in the end it's what I want. And Daddy didn't know sweet Will. He just knew political idiot Will." she smirked at him, playing with his fingers. "And I really like you, too." her smirk grew into a smile.   
"Still?" he asked hopefully.   
"Still." she reiterated.   
"Thank god." he said with relief making her giggle. She pinched his hip.   
"And I'm sure he didnt actually hate you. But no more secrets, Billy. Okay? You're too old for that kind of shit." she joked, making him roll his eyes.   
"But if you're trying to rebel against Daddy..." he started.   
"The bad boy persona you give off makes so much more sense now." she told him, her teeth dug into her lip.   
"You think I'm a little bad boy? I mean, yeah, the drugs..." he trailed off.   
"You're so bad, Billy." she rolled back on top of him. "From the pot to the finishing school in two years to crying at Rudy."  
"Hey." he frowned pinching her back.   
"You make me feel so naughty when I'm with you." she teased him, her voice lowered an octave.   
"How did your dad manage to make such a gorgeous, sexy daughter?" he asked her, bringing a finger up to trace her cleavage that was pressed against his chest. "I mean I get where the bitterness  towards me comes from."  
"It's not my fault you're so easy to tease." she countered.   
"Is it a democratic thing? Because you lose so goddamn always you're just inherently bitter?" he joked, his fingers brushing against the sides of her breasts.   
"I like you better when you're high. You're less combative." she murmured, placing a kiss to his chest.   
"Stay for dinner." he told her.   
"What?" she asked him softly.   
"Let me make you dinner." he said further.   
"You can cook?" she questioned as he nodded.   
"No more secrets, remember?" he asked her making her giggle.  
"But I don't have anything to wear." she then added after a moment.   
"You can borrow something." he leaned down to press his lips against hers.   
"Okay." she agreed into his kiss. His smile broadened.   
"Great." he said as he gingerly flipped her over thanks to his knee. "Shower, Ms. McHale?" he enticed her with an offer of his hand.   
"Lead the way, Billy."


	5. New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who fantasizes that Will and Mac were back together when they looked exceptionally beautiful at the ACN New Years party

"Is he still coming, Mac?" Sloan buzzed into her office excitedly, having already hit the champagne.   
"Do you really need to check if he's still coming every ten minutes?" Mac asked her, finally switching off her computer.   
"It's been like four months. It's about fucking time your best friend meets your man. Don't you think?" Sloan raised an eyebrow at her friend who finally turned her attention to her. "Damn. You look amazingly hot. You are definitely going to get some tonight."  
"Get out." Mac told her, trying not to giggle.   
"Hey. I'm your best friend." Sloan frowned, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from her.   
"And I'm your boss." Mac raised an eyebrow at her.   
"And you're always meddling in other people's love lives." Sloan snorted.   
"Speaking of love life meddling, how's the love triangle?" Mac questioned, referring to Don, Maggie, and Jim. "Or is it a square. It's confusing because Don has no idea about your-"  
"Shut up." Sloan warned her. "Anyway," she started dramatically. "How does one even get invited to the Governor's Ball?"  
"He has political connections. He used to write for Bush 41. He plays softball with Joe Biden. The man's everywhere." Mac shrugged.   
"We need to get him to get guests for us." Sloan then spoke excitedly, her mouth practically watering.   
"No, Sloan." Mac spoke sternly.    
"You're no fun." Sloan pouted.   
"I'm not supposed to be. I'm your boss, remember?" Mac tried not to laugh at her.   
"Whatever." Sloan rolled her eyes.   
"You look hot, too, though, Sloany. Has Don gotten a-"  
"Kenz, seriously." Sloan shot daggers at her. "And don't call me Sloany. That was weird."

Just then, Don knocked on the door.   
"Come in!" Mac called, watching him poke his head in.   
"Someone's here for you." Don told her as Will appeared at the door, a charming smile on his face.   
"Billy, you made it!" Mac smiled, but before she could greet her date, Sloan launched herself at him.   
"William, I presume?" Sloan questioned, grabbing his arm and pulling him completely into the office. Mac could only groan.   
"You presume correctly. And who might you be?" he asked jokingly. She looked at him like he had two heads.   
"Sloan Sabbith. Economist. Best friend." she answered him rapidly.   
"He's teasing you." Mac sighed, making her way over to him. "Hi, Will." she smiled, settling for kissing his cheek on account of their company.   
"Boring." Sloan mused, eyeing up the two of them. "Everyone in the office was beginning to think you were a myth, William." Sloan then told him. Mac groaned again.   
"You talk about me in the office?" Will asked her, a sly smile on his face.   
"No. Sloan just has her knickers in a knot because she hasn't met you until now, so she's trying her best to embarass me." Mac dramatically rolled her eyes. "Sloan, why don't you go get Will some champagne?" Mac suggested.   
"I can get it." Will offered up.   
"No. Sloan." Mac spoke pointedly.   
"Fine. I'll be right back, Kenz." Sloan huffed. 

Once Sloan disappeared out of her office, Mac pulled Will to the one private, secluded corner that no prying eyes could see through the glass of her office.   
"You talk about me." Will said decidedly, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her against him.   
"No, I don't." she pouted, her hands resting against his broad chest. "Why would I talk about you?" she flirted with him. He couldn't resist playing with the ends of her hair in retaliation.   
"Sloan is quite the character." he mused, the corners of his lips quirking up.   
"I know." Mac sighed, a smile coming through when he used his fingers to lift her chin.   
"You look exquisite, Mackenzie." he murmured, his hand cupping her hip in an almost possessive manner. "Ravishing, extraordinary, beautiful." he told her in his Nightbird voice as she smoothed down his lapels.   
"You look gorgeous, yourself, Billy." she smiled up at him, his eyes somehow looking even bluer for the event. "Unbelievably gorgeous." she bit on her lip.   
"I felt silly walking in here in a tux." he frowned, making her chuckle.   
"Shhh. You look dapper as hell." she shushed him, leaning up to find his lips with hers. She kissed him softly, his tongue gliding over hers making her moan.   
"Get a room." Sloan announced her presence, making Mac sigh exasperatedly.   
"We had one." she informed her best friend, unwrapping Will's arm from where it had settled around her waist.   
"Here, William." Sloan pushed a flute into his hands. "And try to keep it in your pants until you take her home. I seriously don't need to be scarred tonight." Sloan rolled her eyes, perching herself on Mackenzie's desk.   
"Can't you go bother Neal or someone other than me?" Mac asked in exasperation.   
"No. Neal brought a date. And besides, this is a lot more fun." Sloan raised an eyebrow.   
"She's single tonight." Mac said to Will in explanation. He decided it was best to not comment.   
"So, William," Sloan started.   
"You can call me Will, Sloan." Will told her with a chuckle.   
"Will. Did you know Mackenzie here loves her men to-" Sloan started to speak when Mac pounced on her, covering her mouth. Whatever she was about to say was not going to be good.   
"Sloan, here, is a little tipsy!" Mac exclaimed, her cheeks blushing furiously.   
"I'd love to hear the end of that later." Will told Sloan, getting the look from Mac. "Did you know she..." Will started when Mac bounded to him, her next victim, trying to cover his mouth, albeit unsuccessfully. "Has to count on her fingers," he finished after prying Mac's hand away, making Sloan burst out laughing.   
"Do you seriously, Kenz?"  
"No!" Mac exclaimed as Will was nodding his head yes emphatically behind her.   
"I mean, I knew you were bad with numbers... But not that bad!" Sloan giggled as Mac hit Will.   
"This is why to answer your earlier question, Sloan." Mac rolled her eyes.   
"So, the rumor is true." Charlie spoke as he invited himself into Mac's office.   
"Will, this is Charlie, my boss." Mac introduced, watching Charlie smile that trademark smile.   
"Charlie Skinner. Director of the news division, marine, bourbon enthusiast." Charlie offered his hand to Will.   
"Will McAvoy. Radio host. Boyfriend." Will shook his hand. Mackenzie found herself gaping at Sloan. When had they decided they were in a relationship?  
"I can kick your ass if I need to, Will. I'm a marine." Charlie threatened, making Mac groan loudly.   
"You should've seen what he almost did to Don." Sloan added with a smirk.   
"Almost." Mac chimed in with a giggle.   
"He eats a lot of those protein bars." Charlie explained to Will.   
"We're a bit of a family here, Will." Mac smiled as she slipped her arm around Charlie. "Charlie plays patriarch."  
"Well, no need to worry about me, Charlie. I'm well versed in politics and keeping things quiet like breaking stories." Will charmed with a wink to Mac.   
"He was a speechwriter for Bush. And a lawyer." Mac explained, knowing Charlie's interest would be piqued.   
"Which Bush?" Charlie narrowed his eyes, as if all credibility lied on if it was father or son.   
"The first." Will laughed, watching Charlie breathe a sigh of relief.   
"Well now that's cleared up, I'll let you kids get up to whatever it is you get up to." he winked. "Will." he extended his hand to the younger man.   
" Good to meet you, Charlie." Will smiled. 

"Mac, will you tell Jim it's a party and he's making himself seem even more lame by working right now?" Maggie popped her head in as Charlie left. Sloan and Mac couldn't hold in their giggles. "Oh, hi!" Maggie suddenly burst, seeing an unfamiliar face. Mac rolled her eyes as she grabbed Will's hand, leading him past Maggie and out of the office.   
"My office can't stand many more visitors." she rolled her eyes, going through another round of lame introductions with Maggie. 

"Don't bring boyfriends around often, Mac?" Will asked once Don pulled Maggie away with a girl who was seemingly another surprise guest. Mac shifted uneasily. "What's wrong?" Will asked in confusion, taking a sip of his champagne awkwardly. Mac sighed heavily.   
"I just—boyfriend?" she blurted out. She immediately saw the hurt flash in his eyes. Fuck.   
"I'm sorry, I just figured. I mean, you invited me to your work party to bring in the New Year and I had just assumed..." Will was rambling until Mac placed a kiss over his moving lips.   
"I know." she said softly. "We just hadn't talked about it. It took me by  surprise is all." she shrugged as Will took her hand.   
"Do you want to be exclusive, Kenz? I mean, I know I haven't been seeing anyone. What about you?" Mac swallowed the little bit of guilt she felt in the hollow of her stomach, and forced herself to remain calm by the way he was looking at her. That way he had been unashamedly looking at her with for the past month. The look he had been trying to hide for the other three.   
"Yes." she answered simply, almost reactively. Before shaking her head. "I mean, yes, I want to be exclusive." And then a huge smile spread on her face, one that matched his. Okay, so she felt a little silly. He practically has been her boyfriend. But now it was settled. Especially when she snaked her arms around his neck, sealing it with a kiss. Brian Brenner who?

"What are you giggling about, Ms. McHale?" Will nudged her side. She bit her lip. "Tell me or no New Years sex." he warned her.   
"You wouldn't!" she gasped, as he nodded. "But we have to celebrate." she pouted, poking a finger into his chest. "Officialness, and 2011, and how long has it been? A week?" she asked almost hysterical. They had been spending a lot of time together the past couple months. Between work. After work. He'd even meet her at her apartment after his shifts just to spend breakfast together the next morning. Lunch dates. The whole 9 yards. And typically, they'd fit in sex between most of those things. But the last week had been impossible.   
"8 days." he murmured. "9 maybe." he challenged her. She groaned. Especially because he was in that tux. But she was in this dress.   
"You couldn't resist me. Especially not tonight." she told him. He nodded, seeing her point.   
"But there's always a chance. Tell me." he urged. She sighed.   
"You see that blonde?" she asked. He nodded. She looked lonely.   
"She's Nina Howard. A Gossip columnist for AWM's TMI magazine." she explained as he nodded again.   
"And why are we giggling?" Will questioned, making her sigh. He didn't miss how her cheeks had colored a bit, though.   
"You men are always so fucking oblivious. She's been eyeing you up this whole time." Mac told him, watching a smug grin cover his face.   
"And you're feeling a little possessive to cover up the jealousy?" Will asked her, watching her jaw drop.   
"I am not!" Mac gasped. Will couldn't help but snort. She definitely was. "She's probably just wondering who News Night's EP is dating, Will." she rolled her eyes, trying to resist him wrapping her up in his arms. She failed.   
"Or," Will started, "She's eying up the sexy blonde, wondering if Newsnight's EP is dating him. Maybe she can swoop in and steal him?" Will asked. "To be continued." he added dramatically. She pouted at him.   
"You're not that sexy." she informed him.   
"And you're not that jealous," he scoffed sarcastically, pulling her tight against him.   
"Will." she said pointedly, trying to push him back a little. She was still at work.   
"I'm getting tipsy. You know how handsy I get when I'm tipsy." he reminded her in her ear, making her giggle come back. It was true. Neither of them were big fans of public displays of affection, but get some drinks in either of them and that quickly changed.   
"I'm still at work." she reminded him, but a smile was still on her lips.   
"Fuck work. This is my first experience with a jealous Mackenzie and it's hot as hell." he murmured against her ear. She blushed harder.   
"I'm not jealous." she tried to argue lamely.   
"Will!" a booming voice then spoke, making Will jump away from Mac like she was fire.   
"Yes, Sir?" Will spoke respectfully, also a respectful difference away from Mac.   
"Nevermind." Charlie replied, chuckling as he walked away from the two. Mac couldn't stop herself from chuckling, too.   
"You should've seen your face. It was like Daddy caught you in a compromising position with your first girlfriend."   
"Shut up." Will pouted, bumping his hip into hers. 

"Happy New Year, Mackenzie McHale." Will whispered his lips millimeters away from hers, a hand cupping her hip drawing her even closer as the last seconds of 2010 ticked away.   
"Happy New Year, Billy." Mac murmured, her arm around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on its nape. He pulled her closer that bit more, his eyes smiling at her, his lips meeting hers softly. Their tongues met, wet and playing, her knees threatening to give out on her. She couldn't bite back the moan, especially when he started nibbling on her bottom lip.   
"To us." he breathed heavily, breaking the kiss. "And to 2011." he said, dangling his champagne in front of her. She smiled broadly, clinking her glass with his.   
"Cheers."

The next thing Will knew, he had been drawn into Elliot's office (who was at home celebrating with his family) for cigars with the guys. Mac had patted his arm, telling him to go on as she needed to catch up with Sloan anyways. And as soon as Will left, Sloan swooped in.   
"That kiss, Mac, holy hell," Sloan started, making Mac blush furiously.   
"You were watching?" she asked in disbelief.   
"It was hard not to, Kenz. You guys demand attention." Sloan told her, taking another swig from her flute. Mac bit her lip.   
"We're...we're official now." Mac informed her best friend who grabbed her arm.   
"Really? I thought you were about to faint in there when he referred to himself as your boyfriend." Sloan raised an eyebrow. Mac bit on her lip again.   
"We talked about it." she shrugged, her smile coming through.   
"I see why you're into him, Kenz. Does he have any younger brothers, because seriously, if he was a little younger..." Sloan trailed off wistfully.   
"He's not old." Mac lowered her eyes at her friend.   
"You said so yourself, Kenz!"  Sloan exclaimed, referring to a conversation from a while ago.   
"Older. I said he's older. He's...he's mature. In a really foxy way."  
"Oh no." Sloan murmured.   
"What do you mean 'oh no'?"  
"Well for one, you're tipsy. You get the British vocab going when you are, and there's no way you would be talking about how 'foxy' he is if you weren't." She had a point.   
"Two?"  
"Two, I'm not saying he's old. Just too old for me."  
"So you're saying I'm old."  
"No. Yes. Shit." Sloan cursed. She had too much alcohol in her for this.   
"Thanks, Sloan. Really."  
"Fuck you. At least you're not here single." Mac still wasn't impressed, so Sloan thought it'd be best to change the subject. "Have you noticed how he looks at you with those puppy eyes? You got him good, Kenzie." Sloan nudged her elbow against her friend with a knowing smile.   
"I have noticed, and you can stop trying to suck up right now. And remember, the economy segments are completely in my hands." Mac reminded her, making Sloan groan as Will was making his way back to them.   
"Don't worry, Mac. Nina Howard didn't try to make any moves on me while I was gone." he teased making Mac blush. Sloan raised an eyebrow to which Mac just shook her head.   
"Come on, let me give you the tour." Mac said taking his hand, seeing Sloan get ready to tag along.   
"You stay here." Mac told her. Sloan sighed.   
"You're no fun." she whined dramatically. 

Mac pointed to the meeting room on their way past.   
"That's where we have rundowns to decide what will be on the show that night. People pitch stories to me, but I'm in the ultimate control of what goes in." Mac told him, giggling when he made a comment about how she should rest in the bossy department in the bedroom since she so obviously can get that fulfilled here. Then she led him to the editing bay, and next, the control room. 

"Wow." Will spoke, taking in all the electrical equipment.   
"This is my home." she smiled. "During broadcast I'm in here, producing the guys technically, and producing Elliot by headset."  
"Mmmm." Will murmured thoughtfully, before placing a kiss on stunned lips after grabbing her. "I'd like you to produce me." he murmured, making her blush.  
"Will." she warned against his lips.    
"Have you ever made out in here?" Will asked against her lips, making her snort.   
"No."  
"I'd get all riled up watching you command everyone, bossing everyone around." Will told her, his voice gruff, his hands straying to her ass.   
"You would?" she asked after a gulp. She could feel her body heating up already.   
"Because I'd know when I get you home, I could have you begging me to give into you. But the sexy part is that I don't have to." he said, his fingers reaching up to tug on the end of her hair.   
"You don't?" Mac asked suspiciously.   
"I don't. Plus there's something oddly sexy about you in here with all the power. The intelligence. In your element." he whispered, kissing her again.   
"Stop. I'm not going to be able to come in here without getting wet." she told him, making him chuckle.   
"You mean you don't get wet already?" he kissed her exposed neck, his arms around her waist. "You don't get wet when you pull off a particularly juicy story without a hitch? When you get someone to admit to something condemning live on air?" he asked her, his voice in that sexy purr.   
"Will." she murmured again. If she was honest, she was wet now. But they couldn't. Not here. "Stop." she sighed. She was able to reluctantly push him away. "Later." she promised with a playful smile. "Come on." she took his hand, showing him the anchor desk. The next thing they knew, they had snuck back into her office. 

"I've already seen this, McHale." Will teased, accepting her kiss before he then made his way around her desk.   
"What are you doing?" she giggled, watching him take a seat in her seat.   
"Research." he leaned back in her chair.  
"On?" she questioned, rounding the desk, perching herself between him and it.   
"Being Mackenzie McHale, executive producer." he informed her, suddenly grabbing her hand and twirling her before he pulled her back and into his lap.   
"Mmmm. How's research?" she asked, kissing him again.   
"I think I need some more of that." he kissed her back, as Neal burst through the door.   
"Mac. I want you to meet my friend. Oh. Sorry."   
"It's okay." Mac smiled, feeling Will chuckling behind her. She was tipsy enough to not give a fuck that she was perched on his lap.  "This is Will."  
"We've met." Neal smiled. "Do you know about Big Foot?"  
"What?" Will asked confused.   
"He's real." Neal told him excitedly.   
"Easy Sampat. Neal is convinced Big Foot is real. He wants us to do a special on it." Mac giggled, as Sloan then burst through the door.   
"Hey. Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Sloan pouted, taking an empty seat. She gave Neal a menacing look.   
"What is Jim doing?" Sloan asked him as if he would know.   
"I'm not doing anything." Jim said as he joined the party. "Am I...interrupting something?" he asked, seeing on top of some man he didn't know.   
"This is Will. I wanted to introduce you but you've been working all night, and when you weren't working..." she trailed off.   
"Sorry. Hi."Jim interrupted, a sheepish smile on his face.   
"Hi." Will replied. Was this kid sizing him up?  
"Right. Anyway, I wanted to show you this." Jim held up a paper making everyone groan.   
"No work, Harper. Lighten up, man. Seriously. We're at a party if you haven't noticed." Mac informed him with a wave of her hand around the room.   
"He hasn't." Maggie shuffled in. "Lisa is looking for you." she rolled her eyes.   
"Lisa?" Mac inquired, making Jim squirm.   
"Jim's New Years hookup." Maggie explained in a singsong voice.   
"Gross." Sloan stuck out her tongue. "Wait. Jim has a date, and I don't have a date?"  
"Hey!" Jim yelled, though a little delayed.   
"Happy New Year." Don then appeared in the doorway. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to take Maggie home." Don smiled, but Maggie stayed still.   
"And miss this party? I think we're about to 21 Question Will." Maggie said, a bit sarcastically. Will chuckled as Mac squirmed in his lap. His hand was on her thigh and she was pretty sure the beginnings of something hard was pushing against her ass. Unbelievable. Mac pinched him hard.   
"We're not asking Will any questions. Especially not 21 of them." Mac announced, knowing he had to have a smug grin on his face.   
"You can ask-" Will started before Mac cut him off.   
"No, you can't ask because Will and I are leaving." Will would have to be stupid to argue that. 

"They loved you." Mac kissed him, having found her second wind after falling asleep on his shoulder on the way back to his in one of AWM's arranged cars.   
"They love you." Will told her, looking at her in amazement. "I don't think I've ever seen a boss-employee relationship like that. You never cease to amaze me, Mackenzie." his finger was fingering the expanse of skin on her chest exposed by the criss-cross of her dress's neck.   
"Shut up." she said, her eyes crinkling in the corners of her eyes, and that look was back on his face, and she no longer felt the urge to cast her eyes away.   
"Now when do I ever shut up when you tell me to?" he flirted, making her chuckle. True.   
"I still cannot believe you were getting hard when we were talking to my coworkers." Mac spoke incredulously, her fingers playing with his hair.   
"You were wiggling in my lap in that gorgeous dress with gorgeous you in it. Plus, I'm sexually frustrated." he pouted at her. "Sorry." he offered up a lame apology. She swatted his chest.   
"Poor you." she sarcastically sympathized, making him laugh.   
And then he remembered something that he had that was just enough to get him to pull from her embrace. She couldn't help watching him as he made a beeline straight for the refrigerator. 

He turned back around, presenting what he had. Champagne. More of it. A playful smile on his face as he waved the bottle in front of hers made her grab his arm, pulling him to his bedroom. 

She giggled at his shocked face once she swiped the bottle from his hands and pushed him enough so he'd fall on the bed behind him.   
"Do me?" she requested, turning her back to him as he had just managed to throw off his tuxedo jacket. He chuckled softly at the double meaning of her words as he found her zipper, dragging it down her back, letting his hands trail the rest of the way down to caress her ass after completing his task. He watched her shimmy it off, it sliding down her body suddenly making him feel fucking envious of the dress. And now it was pooled at her feet and all he could see was lace, lace, lace along with bare ass cheeks—his most favorite combo.  The next thing he knew, she had climbed on top of him, straddling him. She bit her lip, her core pressing against his, that bottle of bubbly still in her hands and she was half naked.   
"You made that dress look good." he murmured, his hands cupping her hips as he gazed at her body.   
"I could put it back on?" she teased him.   
"Oh god, no." he purred, his eyes running up her body and back down again. "No, you look good like this, too. Better."  
"Better? So you like this too?" she played with him. He smirked at her. He ran a hand up her tummy, his thumb finally brushing against fabric. Luxurious. And her tits were practically spilling out of the cups of her pretty strapless bra. He ran his hands back down, his thumbs hooking in the little bit of fabric resting right below her hips.   
"I really do." he informed her, playfully pulling on the fabric and letting it softly snap back against her skin.   
"Mmmm." she mused, her fingers on the top of the bottle. She pushed the cork with her thumbs, earning an alarmed look from Will as he quickly moved to still her hands. He took over, popping the cork in some other direction.   
"The chances of me winding up with a black eye were too good." he teased her clumsiness as she pouted at him.   
"Screw you." she rolled her eyes before knocking back a long drink right from the bottle. She smiled at his raised eyebrow as she shoved it into his hands. He followed suit, her hands deftly undoing his bow tie. "Tuxedo Billy is a really good Billy." she informed him, her fingers popping his first few buttons. Her nails scratched against the little bit of chest she revealed. He hummed as she leant down, her lips following her fingers. "What?" she asked him once she looked up at him. He looked like he wanted to ask something. He hesitated. "What, Billy?" she asked again.   
"Who was that Jim Harper?" he finally questioned, as her fingers went back to his buttons.   
"Senior producer. He's my protege." she explained, deftly undoing the rest.   
"Were you two ever...you know...involved?" Will asked her as she separated his shirt enough to be able to run her hands up and down his stomach and chest as she pleased. Her hands stopped on his ribs.   
"God no!" she exclaimed before giggling at the notion.   
"You seemed pretty close." he told her with a shrug, his hands resting on her thighs.   
"I mean he's always had a little crush on me, but he's like a little brother." Mac told him before lowering her eyes at him. "Wait. Are you jealous?" she accused, biting on her lip to suppress her smirk.   
"What? No." Will denied quickly, his hands rubbing her soft skin.   
"Oh my god, you're jealous!" Mac giggled, running her hand down the trail of hair down his stomach.   
"No I'm not." he countered, a pout on his face.   
"You are." she murmured, her ass wiggling on top of him. "And it's a huge turn on, Billy."  
"Okay, Nina Howard." Will rolled his eyes, grunting as she increased the pressure against him.   
"I am not jealous of her." she told him strongly.   
"You can be, Mac. Like you said, it's a turn on." Will waved his hand.   
"I wasn't jealous, Will. I was pissed. She shouldn't be looking at you. You're mine." Mac practically growled.   
"Possessive? That might be even more of a turn on." Will told her, his hands slipping up her back and expertly unhooking her bra. He cupped her breasts once he dropped it to the floor.   
"You are mine, boyfriend." she told him. And she felt fucking happy being able to call him that. He smiled broadly, flipping them over.   
"Say it again." he told her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.   
"Mine." she murmured, her hand gliding up his chest to his shoulder, his eyes electric on her. His eyes flicked to her lips, heating up the moment even more.   
"Again." he says, and she can feel him hard on her leg. She wraps the other around his waist. His lips are millimeters from hers.   
"Mine." she whispers, her hand sneaking into his hair and pulling him down to her, her lips drawing in his lower one. He moans softly, letting his tongue play with hers.   
"You're mine, too. Make sure you tell Jim." he tells her, his voice a little raspier. She can't stop her chuckle at him.   
"I won't need to." she hummed, her hands traveling to his pants, gliding her palm over him until she found what she was looking for. He bit back his unsatisfied moan as she found the button, flicking it undone and lowering his zipper.   
"Why's that?" he murmured, closing his eyes as she managed to push his pants down his ass, her hand disappearing into his boxers. He grunted as she wrapped a warm hand around him.   
"You're alpha male, darling. He wouldn't even try." she batted her eyes at him, trying not to laugh.   
"You know what alpha males do?" he kissed her neck, his teeth grazing on sensitive skin.   
"What?" she pushed his boxers down with her feet, her hands sneaking under the back of his shirt.   
"Mate with the most attractive female." his mouth moved over her collarbone. She giggled loudly, pulling him up for a kiss. "Poor Nina." he muttered, running a hand down her body and over her breasts.   
"Mmmm." she sighed, hooking her other leg on his other hip. "Like I said, all mine." she sighed, feeling him settle between her legs. She kissed him lazily, her fingers scratching his back under his shirt. "Please. I want you." she murmured. He closed his eyes as he held onto her hips. There was something so amazingly explicit in the way she had murmured that she wanted him. He complied to her right away, giving himself to her.   
"It's gonna be one happy new year." he whispered in her ear. 


	6. I love you

"I'm in love with you," he had told her one night. They'd been official for four months. He had been staring at her out on the balcony after playing through a set of Van Morrison on his guitar. She had been singing with him, albeit off key, and just looking at him with her wide hazel eyes when he had dropped his guitar, grabbed a blanket, and ushered her outside into the early spring night.  He'd turned on his stereo, letting the professionals take over before pulling her into his lap.   
"What?" she had asked after they'd made out thoroughly, and he'd kissed her once more, nipping her bottom lip, making her sigh. He had stopped, her chin resting between his fingers, his eyes gazing at her face. Her lips red and swollen, a little smile on them, her eyes wide with her long eyelashes. She had moved her hand from scratching at the nape of his neck where his hair met skin down his shoulder to come to a rest on his hard chest covered in a soft cotton tshirt.   
"I'm in love with you," he whispered barely audible, watching as she dug her teeth into her lip—her nervous tick. "I am. And I know it's soon to be saying something like that, and you don't have to say it back...Jesus, you don't have to say it back. I just—I do, Kenz. You flood my thoughts, my senses, my fucking apartment," he waved wildly, talking about her clutter she left in her wake. "I just—god! You're intelligent, and you don't let me get away with my shit, and you're beautiful, and I—" She kissed him, pulling his wagging tongue into her mouth to stop him from bumbling about even more, to shut him up the best way she knew how.   
"I know." she murmured against his lips. She couldn't say it back, but she could stick to the facts.  
"You know?" he lowered his eyes at her, running the pad of his thumb over her blushing cheeks. Well. He hadn't been expecting an 'I love you' back (even though, fuck, he had been hoping for it), but 'I know'?  
"You've been in love with me since you first laid eyes on me, McAvoy." she told him, smiling, and the corners of her eyes crinkled up. Yeah, he loved her. And yeah, she was right, but he couldn't give her the satisfaction of outright confirmation. He did have to thank god that she didn't scamper off his lap from his admission, though.   
"I fell in love with your legs, McHale." he teased her to lighten the mood, making her squirm by slipping his hands underneath her leggings.  

She did scamper off, though.  Later. Back to Brian.  After swearing him off once again three weeks ago. And had been for the last three months. But he kept calling. And Will kept freaking her the fuck out with the seriousness, and the goddamn pedestal he put her on. She wasn't fucking perfect. Yeah, it felt good to hear that he loved her, but she—he was perfect. She was scared. Should he even love her? So, she crawled back to Brian the fucking morning after before the first rundown. They fucked, she cursed him out, stormed out, and then she felt like complete shit. 

———  
A month later

They had gone to the bar for a night of appetizers and drinks that they had both been enjoying right until the end.   
"Hey, honey. If it weren't for that fine ass of yours I've been staring at all night, I would be a lot more upset about the loss." some drunk slurred to Mac about the hockey game that had been on in the bar.   
"What the fuck did you just say?" Will spat, turning to the sleaze, his eyes ablaze.   
"Will, it's okay." Mac urged, her hand grabbing his arm.  Fuck, fuck, fuck! This wasn't going to be good.   
"I was talking to her, you pussy." the guy replied,  grabbing Mac's arm. Then the next thing Mac knew, Will had punched him hard, square in the nose.   
"Billy!" she cried as the noise level rose, watching the guy's friend who he was with, his much bigger friend, begin to size Will up after assessing that his buddy's nose was bleeding and he was probably seeing stars. The bartender was making his way over with alarm. Fuck. She grabbed Will's arm again, pulling him quickly out and away from the bar, through the place, and out the door  before he got his ass kicked or fucking charged with assault. "Jesus, Billy." Mac cried, breathing hard as she got him to the street. She looked at him, a dazed look on his face as he mumbled 'sorry', and she hailed a taxi thanking god for the presence and knack she had for getting cabs. 

They were quiet on the way home. And they were quiet when they got back to his. And they were quiet while they made their way into his building and to his apartment. 

She led him to the island in his kitchen, pushing him to take a seat.   
"Let me see your hand." she sighed, taking his arm and pushing his sweater up his forearm. "Will." she sighed, running her fingers over the bones in his hand, it already starting to bruise and swell.   
"You're an idiot." she informed him, walking over to the freezer to make him a makeshift ice pack. "To keep the swelling down." she told him, placing it on his aching knuckles.   
"I don't need that." Will told her, trying to place it back on the counter. She shot him a look that made him think better of removing the ice.    
"Come sit on the couch with me." she told him, giving him her hand. "We need to talk." she added, making him gulp with her dreadful words. 

She sat on the couch, her legs underneath her, facing him.   
"What the fuck was that all about?" she asked him, watching him run his good hand through his hair. "Seriously, Will. You of all people know I can take care of myself. I especially didn't need you fucking punching that guy on my account." she told him, reaching out and grabbing his chin so he'd look at her. "He could've hurt you. You could've gotten in trouble. That was un-fucking-believably stupid." she scolded him, because Jesus Christ.   
"I said I'm sorry." Will murmured, looking at his feet.   
"That's really not enough, Will. What the fuck happened back there?" she questioned him. Surely it had to have been something more than just a distasteful comment? Will sighed audibly. "I'm serious, Billy. You acted like a Neanderthal child. Almost as bad as him." That struck a chord with him.   
"I was not even fucking close to as bad as him." he shot her a look, a vein in his neck bulging. She looked at him shocked. 

Seeing her face, he knew he had to tell her. Fuck, he didn't want to. He didn't want her to see him as some fucked up guy with a fucked up childhood. But he loved her. He owed it to her. 

"Billy?" she spoke softly, seeing him visibly tense up. She moved closer to him, turning his face back to her, her other hand moving to his back to soothe him.   
"I don't take kindly to men disrespecting women. I mean, I really don't." She looked at him, her face full of confusion and concern. He was glad he was a little tipsy from the beers he had consumed or else he wouldn't be able to do this. "My...my dad was an abusive alcoholic." he told her, watching as her features softened, and more concern spread across her face.   
"Billy," she whispered, her eyes closing momentarily.   
"He hit my mother. And my siblings, you know, my brother and sisters. Me, too." She cupped his cheek, running the pad of her thumb against his skin. "That was until I was old enough to hit back." he spoke, a sudden iciness to his voice. There was something about the way she was looking at him that compelled him to continue. "When I was in fifth grade, I cracked a bottle of Jameson's across his face." he let out a bitter laugh, shuffling his hand through his hair. Mac let a squeak pass through her lips that she had been biting as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Billy," she spoke in a quiet voice, a hand cupping the back of his head. She ran her fingers against his scalp as she hugged him to her.   
"Hey," Will spoke softly, looking up at her sad face. "Hey," he spoke again, taking her chin with his fingers when she wouldn't look up at him. "Mac, seriously. It's okay." he frowned deeply, seeing her watery eyes.   
"That fucking bastard." she spoke with a shaky voice after a deep breath, hastily rubbing her eyes.  
"Mac, it's fine." he told her, brushing a kiss lightly across her lips. "I just needed to explain why I reacted like I did." he explained to her. She nodded her head.   
"Thanks for sticking up for me, Billy." she whispered. "And for telling me that." she pressed a kiss against his neck. "I understand. I do. I was just...I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. And we could've just walked away." Mac murmured against his skin.   
"I know that. It was just a reflex. Especially when he grabbed you." he sighed, his fingers clenching into her side angrily just at the mention of that moment.   
"I know, honey." she told him, kissing his chin. He smiled slightly as she took his hand in hers, taking off the ice. "Does it hurt?" she asked him, brushing her lips across his knuckles.   
"I'm fine." he told her sincerely, pulling her to rest against his chest. She played with his fingers on his good hand that were resting over her shoulder. 

"Is that why you never really talk about your family back home?" she asked softly after a few silent moments. Will shrugged behind her.   
"There's not much to talk about, Kenz. My mom died about ten years ago. She—she was my biggest fan." he said, making Mac smile. "Always. I loved her a lot. I haven't talked to my dad in a long time, but apparently my sister took pity on him and let him live with her." he spoke with a shake of his head. "My sisters and brother are busy with their families. They never left Nebraska. I talk to them here and there, but we're all just caught up in our lives." Will told her as she scratched his back.   
"You're lucky, though, Billy. You are. I grew up, wishing on my birthday cake every year for a brother or sister. You at least have them, you know?" Mac asked him to which he nodded.   
"You don't talk about your family much, either, Mac." Will looked at her.   
"What's there to say, Billy? My mum and dad are fine. They're good, caring people, but they're also much better now than they were when I was growing up." she told him with a shrug, which caught his attention.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I was a lonely girl. That's all." she shrugged again.   
"Don't belittle yourself, Mac." he tilted her face up, trying to get her to continue.   
"I don't know, Will." she sighed. "You know how you always had a home base? No matter what. You knew where your home was. Even if it didn't feel like home. I never did." she explained, taking a beat. "I would move from the States to England and back again. The weird girl with the British accent in America. The weird girl who said some words funny in England. I didn't have many friends. My parents adored me, but were too busy to pay me attention most of the time. My closest friend was probably the nanny." she told him with a self deprecating laugh, making him frown. He pulled her against him.   
"Seems like your childhood wasn't the best either, Mac." he sighed.   
"No." she agreed, accepting his kiss before laying her head on his shoulder. "We're quite the fucked up pair, aren't we?" she mused, making him laugh out loud.   
"We are." he agreed. "But I'd rather be fucked up with you than anyone else." he kissed her head as she snuggled against him. 

She laid in bed that night, his arm slung over her middle, his deep breathing filling the air as she fought to try to fall asleep. Then her phone vibrated, signaling a text. Brian. 

Come over. 

Like she was on autopilot without any second thoughts, for true reasons unbeknownst to her, she took action. She deleted his text, deleted his number, and just in case, blocked him to make sure he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. 

———  
A few days later

Will was sat on his couch watching ESPN as his phone began to vibrate, Mackenzie from Midtown showing up on the ID. Her corresponding picture made him chuckle—she had been animatedly telling him some funny newsroom story when he snapped the picture. She yelled at him to delete, so he set it as her contact picture. Plus, she looked beautiful, and happy, and just so Mac that he couldn't have deleted it.   
 "Hey Mac." he answered, a smile still on his lips.   
"Will." she spoke pointedly.   
"What's wrong?" he asked hearing the edge on her voice. He immediately felt worried.   
"We're desperate." she cut to the chase.   
"What?" he questioned confused.   
"Will, our legal correspondent just dropped out on us. We don't have time to find someone to fill in his slot or to find another way to cover. We already have a list of things we need to deal with other than this." she rambled in explanation. He could picture her pacing in her office.   
"How can I help?" he asked her, only being met with silence. That's when it dawned on him. "Oh. Oh no. No way, Mac."  
"Will! Billy. You talk on the radio every night. You'll just be on camera." she told him quickly in that pleading tone.   
"Mac." he warned.   
"Will, please. We're desperate. Charlie practically forced me to call  you. Please." she practically begged. Fuck. "No. You know what, fine. I shouldnt be putting you in this situation anyway. I'll just have to deal with the failure." she spoke dramatically.   
"Mac, no." he sighed.   
"I can find another job. I could waitress. I would be a good waitress." Mac added, making Will groan. She knew how to get people to submit to her every damn wish.   
"Mac!" he yelled in exasperation.   
"What?" she asked him.   
"I'll do it." Will said. He could hear her smile through the phone.   
"Great Billy. Listen, grab your nicest suit and a few ties and get your ass over here. I'll have Maggie run you through the ropes a couple times, okay?"  
"Okay." he agreed, his head in his hands. What was he getting himself into?  
"You remember law right?" she teased him.   
"Yes I remember law, Mac." he mumbled. "I'll be there soon."  
"Thank you, Billy." he could still hear her smiling.  He sighed, running a hand over his face. What had he just gotten himself into?

He arrived at AWM, getting his badge from security to make his way up to ACN. He checked his watch. One hour until show time. 

The newsroom was bustling when Maggie spotted him getting off the elevator.   
"Will!" she called, clumsily speed walking over to him.   
"Hi Maggie," he smiled as she shoved papers into his hands.   
"We need you to comment on the determination of the Defense of Marriage Act being Unconstitutional. You're the only person we could get on the show quick enough, with enough credibility that what you have to say matters." she told him breathlessly.   
"Are these the questions Elliot is going to ask me?" Will questioned as Maggie nodded.   
"Yes. Between commercials we'll move you to the anchor desk. Just look at Elliott while you answer. Now we have to get you mic'd up and in hair and makeup." Maggie smiled, leading the way. 

"Hey," Mac smiled, having finally made it down to hair and makeup.   
"Hey Mac," he nervously smiled back at her.   
"Nervous?" Mac asked him as he nodded. "Can you give us a second?" Mac asked the woman who was working on Will. She hastily made her exit.   
"First of all, hi Billy." she moved closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips.   
"Hey," he kissed her again.   
"Second of all, you look great. Did you bring some ties to choose from?" Mac asked as he nodded.   
"I think Maggie left them in your office."  
"Okay. Third of all, it's just like you're doing radio. You're just on tv. Do you know how many idiots are on TV, Will? You have nothing to worry about."  
"Are you trying to say I'm in good company with other idiots or..." She swatted his shoulder.   
"Shut up and come with me."  
"Okay boss." he rolled his eyes, letting her lead him out after he grabbed his notes.   
\---  
She had dragged him into her bedroom where she quickly dropped her skirt and threw off her blouse. She pushed him down on the bed as she then promptly climbed on top of him, eliciting an 'oomph' from his lips.   
"You." she kissed his lips. "Were so." his perfect cleft chin. "Fucking sexy." she ran her tongue down his throat, finally able to press her arousal against him.   
"Mac." his strangled voice uttered as she started to undo his buttons with shaky hands.   
"Fuck it!" she cried, her fingers not fucking cooperating. She grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled hard.  Buttons flew everywhere.   
"Jesus, Mac!" his surprised voice spoke as she hastily pushed the material off his strong shoulders.   
"I'm sorry. I just—fuck Will! Touch me." she demanded, laying her body down on his now naked chest, her arms cradling his head as she sloppily kissed his lips, her mouth humming against him. She was like a woman possessed. He snaked an arm down her back between her ass cheeks, finding her feminine folds partly covered by her thong. He pressed his fingers against her slit.   
"Jesus," he groaned at not only the wetness of her mouth, but the wetness of her pussy. She purred against him like a feline, feeling his long fingers teasing her.   
"God, you're fucking hot." she murmured in reiteration, her hand buried in his hair, unable to resist dragging her tongue down his face.   
"Oh Jesus, Mac." his thick voice grumbled as he pushed a finger into her, pushing a moan from her lips. He had never seen her so wanton, so desperate. And she was a sexual woman. His cock was aching.    
"You were so good, tonight, Will. And I get to fuck the gorgeous..." she licked down his throat again, his finger still playing with her as he groaned at the sensations. "Brilliant..." her tongue played across his collarbones making even more goosebumps prick up on his skin. "Sharp tongued legal correspondent as I please." her tongue swirled a nipple deliciously after she spoke triumphantly.   
"As you...as you...please, ...huh?" he struggled to tease. She bit down on his nipple in retaliation making him hiss.   
"Charlie wants you to be our regular go to guy," she traced her tongue down the trail of hair that led to what she craved as she crawled down his stomach.   
"Yeah?" he sighed, a hungry—no, starved look on her face. She pulled his pants open with minimal effort.  
"Ughhh," she rolled her head in pleasure when he slipped his hand to her front, an extra finger joining in the mix. He rubbed his palm against the sensitive bundle of nerves deliberately, her mouth obscenely moaning as her pelvis rocked to chase more of that sensation, her tongue licking her lips, her eyes closed. That was hot as hell. "Ugh!" she then grunted in frustration. "I need you." she practically growled, grabbing his pants and boxers and pulling them down just enough. 

The next thing he knew, she had thrown her panties off, grabbed him, and sank down on his throbbing cock without preamble.   
"Shit!" he gasped as she moaned loudly, feeling that full feeling she had craved since she saw him sitting at her ACN desk in front of her cameras. She was already bouncing on top of him before he could truly register he was deep inside of her already. "Oh fuck, Kenz. Slow down," he urged, but it just fell on deaf ears. He watched as she ran a hand down her body, the ample curves of her bra covered breasts, the ribs he just barely made out when she leaned back on his thighs, his dick wet and slippery with her sliding it in and out rapidly. He held onto her hips as he watched her hand continue down, down, down. "Mac." he struggled to speak, trying to get her attention, her panting and rolling her hips on top of him, the straps of her bra falling down her arms. She groaned loudly as he watched her part her folds even more, her fingers circling her clit. Her free hand grabbed at his chest, pulling at his wiry chest hair, his hands on her feminine hips helping them undulate prettily on top of him.   
"Oh god," she moaned her voice trembling as he moved a hand to pull at her bra, moving it just enough to get his hand on bare breasts and hardened nipples. Running a bud between fingers, he watched her dig her teeth into her lip as she moaned more before moving his hand down her stomach slicked with sweat to the apex of her legs. His cock was already throbbing, signaling that this would be over soon thanks to her and the sight of her right now. Will covered her busy hand with his, rubbing her in fast, hard circles that made her breath hitch and her body hum. "Fuck," she cursed as he pressed his fingers hard against her clit as his dick hit her right where she needed. The next thing they knew, she was coming hard with him right behind her. 

He ran his fingertips down her spine, quick breaths still racking her body as she struggled to get oxygen in her lungs.   
"That's it, Kenz." he murmured in her ear after his free hand tucked her sweaty hair behind it. He pressed his lips to her skin soothingly, her breathing becoming more and more even.   
"I don't know what came over me." she managed to get out, burying her head in his neck before letting out a delayed snort. "Okay, I do know. I just..." she trailed off as he moved his hands to gather her in his arms, moving the half of her body that was still draped over him so he could tuck her against himself, snuggling her body that was still humming.   
"Shhhh." he spoke, brushing a kiss on the crown of her head. She couldn't help peering up at him with that beautiful, wide Mackenzie McHale smile.   
"So what do you say?"  
"About what?" Will asked her, noticing the red on her cheeks—a blush probably from more than just physical exertion.   
"Billy." she spoke pointedly, as if he should know. "Being our regular correspondent." she hit his chest in a sense of punctuation.   
"Seriously?" he asked her, playing with the ends of her hair. She nodded, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.   
"We'd be lucky to have you, Billy. You're fiercely intelligent, handsome, affable. The camera loved you tonight." she informed him, making him raise an eyebrow. "You're very qualified, too." she ran a hand down his chest.   
"Is that really the best idea, though? I mean, with us being in a relationship and all." Will asked, his fingers dancing down her arm. "Plus, I already have a job."  
"You can go be Nightbird after the show. It's fine, Will. I'm professional. I'm sure you are. You have the credentials." she told him. "Please?" she looked at him with those doe eyes as she rubbed her smooth legs against his hairy ones. "It's not like you'll be on every day. Or even every week. People were even blogging about you, Billy, wanting to know more about the dashing blonde." she kissed his Adam's apple. She smiled against his skin as he hummed.   
"Fine." he spoke after a pause.   
"Fine?" she questioned, peering up at him as he nodded.   
"I'll do it. But if I end up not liking it, you can't take it to heart. Okay?" he asked her as she nodded enthusiastically.   
"All I had to do was mention the viewers finding you dashing?" she teased him with a smirk. "You're seriously so full of yourself."  
"Shut up, Kenz. It's for you." he told her seriously. "God, I think if you asked me to jump off a bridge I would." he joked making her giggle. "Especially if you asked naked." he teased, running a finger down the side of her breast. "You did that on purpose didnt you." he lowered his eyebrows at her before fingering a nipple.   
"No." she was unable to hide her smirk.   
"Kenz," he warned.   
"Unconsciously." she told him innocently, kissing his lips. 

Then Mac started giggling.   
"What?" he asked her.   
"No one's ever made me as crazy as you do, Will." she murmured. "And thank you, by the way." she added belatedly.   
"For?" he asked.   
"For tonight. It went perfect. You were perfect. You saved me from a disaster. God, you're perfect. The perfect boyfriend..." she trailed off when he put his finger to her lips.   
"I'd do anything for you, Mackenzie McHale." he told her, a soft smile on his lips, his eyes the bluest she'd ever seen them. She smiled hard, her eyes wrinkling in the corners. She felt her heart beating like it was going to beat out of her chest as she gazed at his perfect smile. That's when she realized.   
"I love you." she suddenly said, matter-of-factly. Then she grabbed his face in both her hands. "Jesus, Billy, I love you," she told him again, her lips following up her words as she kissed him hard. He was devoted to her. He worshiped her. He'd do anything she asked him to do for her. He was the antithesis to Brian. He made her feel good. He made her feel loved. He made her feel important. Jesus. Brian made her realize what it was like to be in love—everything that wasn't what it was like when with him. God, that's why she got rid of him once and for all. She was falling in love with the man she loves, with some thanks to him.   
"What?" Will asked, eyes all lit up, goofy McAvoy smile.   
"I love you, you idiot," she sighed, her hands in his hair, her eyes staring down at him.   
"I love you." he huskily replied, kissing her over and over. "Wait, is this because I accepted your job offer?" he asked her suddenly, flipping her over and pinning her arms against the mattress, hovering his lips teasingly over hers.   
"Fuck you, Billy," she snorted, taking the kiss she craved. 


End file.
